Cafe and Bakery
by mshooligan
Summary: Alec leaves his home town when he walks in on his bestfriend having sex with his number one enemy. That night he planned on proposing to him, but apparently Magnus didn't feel the same. Alec leaves to Paris and doesn't return until 6 years later and opens a bakery right in-between Magnus' café and Jace and Simon's coffee shop. Will Alec forgive Magnus for breaking his heart?
1. Chapter 1

Magnus and Alec have been enemies since senior year of High school. They used to be best friends, but that was until Magnus began dating a conniving manipulative bitch by the name of Camille Belcourt. Before she came into the picture, Magnus and Alec were inseparable. They couldn't spend more than a few hours away from each other. They would spend school nights at each other houses and drive to school together, even would wait for the other if one of them had practice.

Which was how this story begins...

Alec was looking for Magnus in the stands as he took the field with his team. Alec was the star receiver for Alicante High, and it was his champion game, his last game before he graduated High school and went to college to pursue his dream as becoming a pastry chef, and open his own bakery one day. He and Magnus had the same dream, but Magnus wanted to become a chef and open his own little cafe.

They would always joke about them opening a bakery and Cafe together, and ruin their competitors with their award-winning pastries and food. But things didn't go as planned that night. Alec scored the winning touch down, and Magnus wasn't there to see it or celebrate his victory with him. That broke Alec's heart. Magnus was always there for him, he always attended every game, as did Alec for him.

Izzy caught his eye and shook her head, verifying that Magnus didn't come to the game. Alec didn't want to think bad about his best friend, maybe something came up and he couldn't attend, but surely Magnus would've texted Izzy or Clary letting them know something like he normally would. Something wasn't right, so after he showered and celebrated with his team, he drove to Magnus' house to check and make sure everything was okay.

He pulled into the driveway and saw two cars parked. One was definitely Magnus' but Alec didn't know the other one. He took out the spare key that Magnus gave him and opened the door. When he opened the door, Magnus' father greeted him with a bright small and congratulated him on the win. Alec thanked him and asked was something wrong with Magnus because he didn't come to the game. His father looked confused and said Magnus was just fine, and he was upstairs studying with his lab partner.

Alec nodded, looking hurt, but made his way up the stairs. He opened the door and gasped. Laying there on his back while Camille was bouncing on his dick was none other than his best friend, and the love of his life having sex with the one person Alec hates the most.

"So this is what betrayal feels like. I expected this from anyone else, but not from you." He says coldly.

The two quickly cover themselves with sheets, but what was the point Alec seen everything already. Magnus looked at him with wide eyes, but Alec just laughed and walked away. Behind him, he hard Magnus curse, shelving to put on clothes but Alec was outside by that time.

"Alexander wait! Please let me explain." Magnus says grabbing his arm.

Alec snatches his arm away from Magnus and looks at the keys in his hand. Then takes Magnus' house key off the ring, next, he moves to the necklaces Magnus gave him with his initial on it. He snatches it off, breaking it in the process.

"Today was my last championship game and you weren't there to see it. Instead, you were here fucking the school's whore. The same person that made it there life mission to come between us, but you made a promise to me that you wouldn't let that happen, so I just want to know how long has this been going on?"

Magnus had tears in his eyes now, because he knew what was coming. He took a deep breath and told Alec the truth.

"We've been seeing each other a year now, but I wanted to tell you, Alexander, I really did. But she said that you would try and break us up, and I couldn't allow that because I love her!" The moment those words left his mouth, he knew he hurt Alec and himself so much and lost his best friend for good.

Alec nods then walk closers to Magnus and rips the chain around his neck. Magnus gasps then protest about it. "Alexander please don't do this! We always get through everything together, please!"

Alec scoffs, "You ruined that the moment you started dating Camille behind my back. You did that the moment you didn't show up for my championship game. You didn't that the moment you told your first lie the moment we first met. Do you remember what you said to me, Magnus? Do you? Because I remember them clear as day."

Magnus' breath hitched and the words were caught in his throat. "I said...I said I would never lie or hurt you in any way because you were the love of my life." His voice broke when he finished that sentence. Magnus mother pulled up and surveyed the entire thing. She was too shocked to even move because she knew they were never going to see Alec again after this day. She knew that when Alec snatched the necklace off Magnus' neck.

Alec nodded and took a deep breath. "You know, I came out to my parents for you? But they've always known that I was gay, they even thought we would get married after we graduated high school, but you want to know the shocking part of the story is?" Alec laughed darkly. "I went out and bought you a ring and everything, but your feelings for me wasn't really seeing as you've been seeing Camille for a new entire year without my knowledge." Alec claps slowly. "Nice one Bane. You really had me there, but I must leave because your presence alone and the scent coming off of you disgust me. I hope I never see you again because I don't know if I would be this calm. Good bye Magnus."

Alec kisses Magnus' mother goodbye as well as his father. He hands them the key, and both necklaces, Alec didn't want anything that reminded him of Magnus.

Magnus tries to reason with him, but Alec wouldn't hear it. No amount of apologies could fix the pain Alec was feeling, his chest felt like it was a gaping hole where his heart used to be. Magnus tries to grab him but Alec turns and pushes him away. "Don't touch me ever again. Lord knows what you did with those hands, but I wish you the best with Camille, and I hope that you follow your dreams, and open your café."

Magnus shook his head not wanting to believe this was happening. "Alexander stop! Please don't do this! I can't lose you. You're the most important thing to me. Please, can we talk about this?"

"Why do I can hear more of your lies? Angel's Magnus, you've lied to me for a god damn year! I wouldn't know if what you say is the truth or not! But my words are. You will never hear or see me again. Even if I decide to move back to here, I still wouldn't want anything to do with you! I can not forgive you for what you have done right now. It may take me years, but even then I know my heart wouldn't fully forgive you. Now run along, your whore of a girlfriend is waiting to have your babies. Oh, I bet you didn't know that part huh? She's probably only interested in you because your family has money, if they didn't she would think twice about you, but you would've known that when she TRIED TO DO THE SAME FUCKING THING TO SIMON!"

With that, Alec got into his car and drive away from his best friend, his family, and friends. Alec didn't want to be anywhere Magnus lives. That night he called his uncle Gabriel asking if he could come and stay with him until he finishes school. His uncle agreed and brought him a ticket to Paris. Alec went home to pack his bags and left a note for his family to not look for him. He grabbed his passport and left his phone, game ball and house keys behind. What's the point, he wasn't coming back, not for a long time. He needed time to heal, and being in another country, would help tremendously.

"Magnus, what have you done? Why would you do this to Alec? Of all people Magnus?!" Korra shouts at her son, as he kneels on the ground crying his heart out. She knew he loved Alec more than anyone, and seeing them like this broke her heart. But seeing Alec drive out of their lives because of her son shattered his heart into pieces hurt the most.

"I...I don't know. I think I was just happy someone wanted to be with me, and spend time with me other than Alexander. I...it hurts so bad, please I need to get to him, I can't let him leave, I don't know if I will survive if he leaves. Please help me get to him."

Asmodeus kneels beside his son, taming him into his arms." I don't think that's possible son. Alec asked us weeks ago for our permission to marry you, and he even showed us the ring. You lied not only to us for a year, but to yourself as well. You don't love the young lady that's inside your bedroom, you love the figment of her. From what I've heard from Alec, she's bad news, but you didn't care because you always loved a challenge, but this challenge cost you everything. Alec will always and forever be your one true love, and you know it. Did you know he looked for you in the stands at the game."

Magnus looks up at his father with confused eyes. Asmodeus smiles. "The game was broadcast live. It was the biggest game of the year. Alicante High vs Idris High and Alec was the lead scorer of the game. He caught an interception and hauled ass down the field winning the game for Alicante, and even then he looked at the stands to see if you were there, but you weren't. Alec has never let you down, even when he was sick with the flu remember? He made sure to be in the stands at every basketball game. Or when he twisted his knee and had to get surgery, he made sure to be on the soccer field cheering you on. So don't you dare say that you no one has ever wanted to be with you, when he was right in front of you the whole time. You were thinking with the head in your pants, instead of the time head on your shoulders. You will have to learn to deal with the pain and loss of Alec until he finds his way back to you. Now, let's get you cleaned up, and get rid of the gold digger that's in your bedroom, I'm sure she's smiling widely now that you and Alec are no longer friends. Plus I would do never accept her as my daughter in law, sorry son but she looks like a damn clown with all that shit on her face. What hell were you even thinking?"

At that Magnus laughed so hard, but it didn't help the ache he felt his chest. Korra, gave him the necklaces as she walked past him. She was so upset with her son, and that she had to call Maryse and Robert to find Alec before he leaves them because of her idiot son.

 _Hey,_

 _Mom, dad, Izzy, and Jace... I'm writing this letter so you would know that where I am, I'm okay, but won't be home for a while. Tonight my heart has been ripped out my chest, and I can't stand to be in the same state as him. Please don't be upset with him or his family, because of his mistake. Instead of being angry at him, make sure he accomplishes his goals. Make sure he goes to Culinary Arts school, don't kick his ass. Don't make him give up, he deserves to be happy and I hope he will be happy with Camille. As for me, I will become one of the best pastry chefs in the world, but I plan on opening my first bakery here in my hometown. You can't get rid of me that easily, but I just need some time to heal my broken heart, and I know you will be upset with me, but please let me heal on my own. I don't need you guys to hover over me, instead, I will work my ass off and make you guys proud. I promise to keep in touch, also I left all of Magnus' things in my room, please deliver them to him, I know you don't want to even speak to him, but like I said... he has to live with his mistakes, not the other way around. Jace Izzy, and Clary...Try not to kill him okay? I don't want to see it on the news. It's not worth it. But be sure to update your social media accounts, I promise to like every picture when I get a new phone. Mom, dad thank you for everything you've done for me and accepted me for who I am, without you, none of this would've been possible. I left something in your office. it's my diploma. I've graduated with honors and was rewarded valedictorian but please explain to the principal why I have left, I'm sure Magnus would do great at his speech since he was also awarded valedictorian also with the second highest GPA. I love you all so much! Please don't dry for me, be happy that I'm moving on with my life, I think it's about time, don't you? See you soon._

 _-with love Alec._


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus walks back into his bedroom like he was on a mission. Camille was still on his bed going at it, with her fingers inside of herself. She smiles at Magnus as she licks her fingers, gesturing for him to join her. Magnus ignores her completely and throws her clothes at her. She grimaces as she gets off the bed walking in his direction.

"Now that Alec is out of your life for good, we can finally be together without your shadow being around. Honestly, he was getting on my nerves, I knew by lying to you about a school project and seducing you into having sex with me would break poor Lightwoods heart. Always the doting friend waiting on you hand and foot. I knew that you'll be in love with each other, but I couldn't let him have you. So I hitched a plan, snaking my way into your ear so you would turn your back on him and attend to all my needs instead of his. I made you miss his practices, and games on purpose. Why do you think we always showed up when the game was over? And when he asked where you were, you lied straight to his face and like an idiot he believed you, because you're his best friend, and you would never lie to him.

"It's sad because he knew what I was doing, but whenever he tried to confront you about it, I made him seem like the bad guy. I've been tormenting him for a year. I knew I had to get him back for blasting me to Simon when I nearly had him falling at my feet. Somehow word got around that I'm trying to get pregnant for money, which is true. Anything to help daddy out."

Magnus frowns hearing this but lets her continue digging a hole for herself. He wanted to know everything before he threw her out on her ass. How could her father allow his daughter to use her body for money? That's downright disgusting, but apparently, she liked it. He wonders how many times she fooled the boys she slept with claiming to be pregnant and getting huge checks just to stay quiet about the baby. People would stoop this low for money, Its sickening.

He recalls Alec trying to speak to him about something, but Camille would always call him whenever he and Alec would spend time together, getting him to lie to his best friend so he could meet up with her. Thinking about it, Magnus felt sick to his stomach. He was being used for a scheme, and he hated it. He was too smart to fall for these types of games, but Camille caught him in her web and fed off him. He turned back to listen to her confess her plan.

"I was the one that outed him in school, but that did nothing to make him curl up and cry. That pissed me off so bad, I needed to regroup and come up with a better plan. And what better than to add his first love... the only person that would hurt him the most was you. It's pathetic how you easily believed everything I said to you. 'Alec doesn't live you, he never has. In fact, he's in love with someone else.' Pathetic Magnus believing me over your own friends and family. All it took for me to show you photoshopped pictures of Alec kissing someone, and I knew you hooked. You pushed your feelings for him away, like the sad puppy you were. You wanted to be loved so bad, you were blinded by my beauty and lies you didn't see the hurt you were causing your friends.

"Don't you see Magnus. No one will ever love you the way I do. No one will ever be there for you like I will. No one knows the dark side of you like I do or the how much you love to lie to your family and friends. Alec wasn't good enough to be in your life, he was too weak. I did you a favor by getting rid of him. Now you can get that silly dream of becoming a chef out of your head and go into business like a real man is supposed to. No one wants a chef for a husband. So give it up, and let's get back to bed so you could finish what you started. I've waited for you for an hour while you tried to win your best friend back. He's going to fail in life, especially after I wrote a letter to the school he applied for saying how he harassed me and beat me to a pulp. And with the help of my father's friends, I made sure he wouldn't be able to get into any school in America. It's my job to make sure Lightworm never makes it in life! Now get on the bed and fuck me!"

Camille grabs Magnus by the shirt and crashes her lips on his. Magnus pushes her away and wipes his mouth off. That wasn't enough, he ran into his bathroom and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash then washed his face with soap and water. Never in a million years will he ever go down on a female. He may be bi-sexually but giving head to females wasn't on the top of his list.

Walking back to his room, Magnus felt like his world was coming apart. She tormented Alec all year, while Magnus was laid up in her bed. Not only that, but he knew this felt wrong, but Camille's words kept replaying over and over in his head every time he would think differently. Magnus let her dig into his insecurities to the point she brainwashed him. Magnus could've been with Alec right now cuddling and talking about the game and their dreams celebrating their engagement and getting ready for graduation.

He wished he could turn back time and go back a year ago and ignored Camille when she cornered him in the hallway after she and Alec got into an argument. Not wanting to get into that right now, he'll cry about it later. He needed to get her out of his house.

"Get out, we're done. I don't want anything to do with you. I should've seen you for the snake you really are, but like you said. I was blinded by your beauty, but you can't be that beautiful when my own father called you a clown because you pack your face with so much makeup. I'm wondering what you're trying to hide. Is it dark circles? Pimples? Rashes? What? You're the only female I know that wears so much foundation. They're making up tutorials on YouTube for crying out loud, look them up, it will help in the future."

Camille was fuming at this point. She didn't know if she wanted to slap him or kick him in the nuts. She didn't get a chance to do either because Magnus wasn't done spitting his venom.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life by being in a relationship with you when I had a beautiful boy that wanted me flaws and all and never asked for anything in return. Alec isn't the one that's weak, it's me. I'm the weak one. I let you come between us after I promised I would never do that. I'm the one that betrayed 17 years of friendship. Me, not him. I'm the one was afraid to take our relationship to the next level because I thought it would've ruined our friendship, but now I see it wouldn't make it stronger. I'm the biggest bigot in the whole NY because I fell for your manipulative ass.

"Alec was right. I should've known you had a scheme going on when you tried to sleep with pour Sheldon. Thank God Alec stopped that from happening because lord knows he would've been a mess. I missed out on the chance to be truly happy, and now I never will and that's on me. I will try to get him back, no matter how long it takes because he's worth it. Oh, and you're wrong about the school you Alec applied for. That's wasn't the school he wanted to get into, shows how much you know about it, and after Robert Lightwood finds out about the false allegations you filed against his son, I wonder how much money you will owe him after he sues your ass for everything you have. Alec will make a name for himself, just wait and see. Get out of my fucking house! My parents don't want you here any more than I do. Now go."

Camille didn't budge, so Magnus went to the next drastic thing he could do. He threw all of her expensive clothes out the window that she probably stole from someone. She was naked trying to keep him from throwing her keys.

"Alright, I'm leaving! But this isn't over Magnus! I will have you as my husband mark my words!"

"Don't count on it."

She took his duvet out the house. He was so emotionally drained he didn't care about it. He took the necklaces out of his pocket and the ring and cried his heart out whisper how sorry he was. His mother helped him change his sheets and made him shower promising she would take him to the hospital in the morning to get tested for any STD'S. She was still disappointed with her son, but it broke her heart seeing him so heart broke. Alec was his life, but Camille had her claws so deep into him, he forgot was real and what was fake. He needed this time to get himself together and figure out what kind of man he wanted to become.

The ring Alec brought him was beautiful; yellow gold, white gold diamond band with filigree going around it. Magnus loved Filigree designs more than anything. He even planned on getting a few tattoos on his arms. Inside the ring was engraved with a question Alec asked him every day. "Do you believe in soul mates?" Seeing that made Magnus cry even harder and eventually, he fell asleep.

When Magnus found out that Alec left and no one knew where he was, he felt like shit. But the worse part was the note Alec left behind telling his family not to hate him, and to be there for him every step of the way. He cried when he read the letter the next day at school when Isabelle, Clary, and Simon approached him. Jace couldn't be around Magnus because he if did, then he probably would beat the shit out of him, and Magnus wouldn't hold it against him, not one bit.

But Izzy wasn't just going to let this go easily. She slapped him in the hallway for everyone could see and beat Camille's ass so bad she ended up in the hospital for broken nose and jaw. She even had to switch to another school after Izzy ripped her hair out leaving her with a huge balled spot in the middle of her head. The whole school found out what happened between Magnus, Alec, and Camille. A lot were angry because Alec was the sweetest person, and kind to everyone and never talked bad about anyone. They even thought they were a couple how close they were and they were always intimate with each other so hearing that Magnus slept with Camille felt like a punch in the gut. But some were happy they were not friend's anymore and tried to make a pass at him, but his heart wasn't in it.

No, he was going to feel miserable until his best friend came back and forgave him until then he would just focus on finishing school so he could go to the best Culinary Art school in New York, and become the best chef he could be.

It took some time but eventually, Izzy and Jace started back speaking to him, only a few sentences at a time, but at least it was something. Their parents were understanding and forgave him, but made him promise that if Alec gave him another shot, not to waste it. He agreed immediately and cried himself to sleep in Alec's bedroom. He still had all his trophies, medals, and pictures. He left everything behind, except for his clothes. He even left the clothes Magnus brought him in his closet.

Alec really wanted to forget Magnus completely, as if he never existed. He grabbed the necklaces around his neck, the same ones Alec broke and held them and cried even more. Izzy took pity on him, and mended their friendship, which helped some, but not too much. She could never replace Alexander, but it was a start.

A year later when they received a postcard with a picture of Paris on it, and a small paragraph informing them that he was okay. That was when Jace finally forgave him and started back speaking with him. Everyone could breathe a little easier now, knowing Alec was safe and studying in Paris, one step closers to his goal. Magnus was happy for him, he to was one step closers to his dream.

 _Hello everyone, I just want you to know that I'm doing okay, my heart still hurts. it's like my soul is calling out for its other half, but remembers what happened back then. Anyway enough of the heavy, it been a year I should get over it, right? So college is going great, I'm training under one of the best pastry chefs in Paris! I wish I could share everything I've made with you guys, but I'm still not ready to be back in New York. I know to speak French, Spanish, Latin, Portuguese fluently and are still learning more languages. I'm still following everyone's Instagram pages, and I'm glad to see that you all are doing well. Speaking of, tell Simon to watch his hands next time he takes a picture with Izzy. Oh and Jace you're going to be jealous when we spar again because now I've learned things you never even heard of. Please tell Asmodeus and Korra I miss them lots, you can even tell Clary- Nah don't tell her, I wouldn't want her to think we're friends or anything ;). I leave you with this question... "Do you believe in soulmates?"_

 _-love Alec_.

When Maryse read that question out loud, Magnus' breath hitched in his throat. He knew that question was directed towards him. They would ask each other that question every day for past 10 years, It was their little saying. It made them both happy, and smile whenever they were feeling down.

 _Hello Family!_  
 _Happy Thanksgiving! I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch that much. College has been a bit crazy. I'm currently working on my favorite Pastry Chef ever Gideon Lightwood! and I had to work my ass off just to get into the door. He didn't show me any special treatment if anything he's harder on me then most because he knows I want it more. he has taken me under his wing for the next two years, then I'm off to travel the world and learn about different cultures to tie into my food. I love cooking all types now, and thanks to uncle Gabriel and uncle Gideon. Magnus is going to be jealous because I'm a better cook than he will ever be! It took me two years to be able to finally speak his name. Ugh, I miss you guys! Post lots of pictures of the food he makes you, I want to see if he's actually learning anything! I love you all! "Do you believe in SoulMates?"_

 _-love Alec._

They received postcards every holiday for the next few years until one day Alec decided to Skype them out the blue. His family lost their minds when they heard his voice, and seen his face. It was now Christmas and it was the best Christmas gift Alec could give his family. The sight of Alec took Magnus' breath away. His best friend now had facial hair and his features came our more. He looked like a damn Greek God! It made Magnus hurt even more because he knew that he would never be able to kiss those pink lips of his. When he smiled, Magnus felt like time stood still. He was still the gorgeous man Magnus has ever seen. He was broking out of his trance when he heard his name being called, by the voice he never thought wanted to speak to him again.

He looked towards the direction, and Alec was looking at him with an expression Magnus couldn't read. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Sorry, I didn't hear what you said, could you repeat that?"

Alec rolled his eyes, then looked away like something caught his attention. "I said, congratulations on your cafe. I'm proud that you never gave up your dream, also I want to apologize for not being at the grand opening, but I'm currently in Iceland learning their types of food. Hey, quick question..."

When Alec looked back at Magnus- Magnus felt like he couldn't breathe. What was happening to him? Of course, he knew what it was...He was in love with Alexander Lightwood, and seeing his hazel eyes for the first time in 5 years made everything come back and hit him like a truck. His mouth dried at the sight of Alec's beautiful smile.

"Do you believe in soulmates?"

Tears came out the woodworks, and it was hard for him to breath. It took Magnus some time, but he finally answered the question, though it came out as a whisper.

"I believe we're soulmates."

Alec nodded, and wipe away the tears from his face, then smiled. "I'll see you soon guys! Sooner than you think. I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm needed back in the kitchen and the Chef is annoying me already as it is." Alec shouts angrily in French at whoever was talking to him in the background. Everyone was shocked at Alec's outburst. Alec never shouted at anyone, but some much has changed in the last five years they don't know about. They would have to get to know him all over again, and that was okay. Change is a good thing. But when Alec cursed in Spanish, everyone lost it. Alec developed a naughty mouth over the years, but Magnus didn't complain if anything he always loved Alec's sassiness.

Alec looked back into the screen with an annoyed expression as the voice in the background shouted back in a language none of them spoke other than Alec, Magnus, Korra, and Asmodeus. Magnus gasped as Alec spoke his native language perfectly. Alec caught his eye and smirked evilly.

 _That smug bastard._ Magnus thought to himself, Alec was going to be the death of him one day.

"Okay I have to go, but Magnus I say that you were getting a neighbor beside your cafe, do you have any ideas whats being built?"

Magnus shook his head. "No, but I'm sure whoever the owner is will be lovely. Everyone on our block is like a family, so they should fit right in."

"Aku Cinta Kamu Magnus, always."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang."

Alec smiled, then said goodbye to everyone once more. That night Magnus slept peacefully for the first time in 6 years.


	3. Chapter 3

5 months have passed since they last spoke to Alec. He sends postcards of course, but he hasn't spoken to personally to any of them since. Both him and Magnus have been pining for each other since they confessed their love for one another, and honestly, Magnus wanted to speak to Alec about what the meant for their relationship.

Magnus looked next door to the now fully furnished business. Everyone said that it was going to be a bakery, but they weren't sure. The top sign was still covered. The owner was serious about keeping the name private until he/she unveiled it themselves. Not only did someone purchase the space beside his cafe, they also bought the expensive brownstone across from the street from his café.

Magnus had a chance to look at the inside a few times when it was listed in the paper. It was huge and had 5 bedrooms if you counted the basement, a huge kitchen, movie theater, snack bar, and huge bedrooms. Magnus always wanted and brownstone, but couldn't afford it. Even with his salary he earned working a numerous of restaurants over the years, it still wasn't enough. So whoever brought this house, must be rich.

Sighing Magnus walked into his kitchen to fix hi's families meal. Everyone stopped by his cafe once a week, and they would order the same thing every time. Jace or Izzy would switch it up every now and then but always stuck to grilled chicken and cheese panini or a buffalo blue cheese salad. It didn't take him long to make their food, and when they walked inside he was finished plating their meals.

He smiled widely and brought their food to them, it was a pretty slow day. Normally late afternoon, there would be a rush, but today it's quiet and slow. Magnus didn't mind that one bit. It gave him time to spruce up his menu and change the special for the day. He kissed the women's cheeks and pounded the men. They were in there usual family banter when a blonde haired female walked in with a bright smile on her face. She seemed friendly enough.

"Welcome to Bane's café, would you like anything today?"

She shook her head but smiled brighter. Magnus' tilted his head in confusion. If the young lady didn't want anything, then what was she here for and smiling widely like a damn clown?

"Okay, well what can I do for you?"

She looked back and forth between Magnus and his family, then a picture in her hand. "I need you and your family to follow me please, the owner of the bakery would like to speak with you about something important."

Now they were intrigued. Magnus didn't think he would meet the owner of the bakery so soon, but what the hell. He wasn't busy anyway, he could leave the restaurant in the hands of his employees.

"Well this is weird, but if I can get a free cupcake, then I'm game," Jace says standing up and grabbing his plate of food. Magnus rolled his eyes at greediness and walked behind him.

"I'm Lydia by the way. I hope we will all get along swimmingly since we all work in this area right?"

"Um, how the hell do you know that? Are you a stalker or something? If so, I will beat your ass right now." Izzy threatened. Lydia looked like she swallowed a lemon. Everyone snickered quietly

Magnus had to clam Izzy down before she ended up in jail. "Easy tiger. Let's just see what the Baker wants, then you can go back to eat your salad. I'll make you a fresh one because I know Raphael and Ragnor probably tossed your lunch anyway, thinking you left. I know you're hungry, calm down with your threats okay?"

"Fine," Izzy mutters. "But I want extra chicken and lettuce."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how you like it." Magnus waved dismissing her glare. He's gotten used to it over the years and he's now immune to it.

As they walk into the bakery, they're hit with the scent of fresh baked cookies, mixed with some other kind of pastry.

"OMG! It smells amazing in here! I want whatever that is stat!" Clary exclaimed, licking her lips as if she could taste the cookies in her mouth.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps?" A voice came from inside the kitchen when they heard the bell.

"Désolé patron, votre soeur m'a menacé," Lydia shouts back and walks towards the kitchen.

They heard laughter, and bickering, while they stood there looking dumb. They didn't haven't to wait long with a man came into the view carrying a tray of pastries with a smile that they knew like the back of their hand.

"Well, that certainly sounds like Izzy, though I'm not sure why should threaten you Lyds. Excuse her rudeness." Alec says looking straight at his sister. Jace was the first one to rush forward and jump in his brother's arms.

Everyone else was too in shock to move. Alec was here, back in the states and has his own freaking shop, and it's located right beside Magnus! They always wanted to open a shop together, but this close enough. They watched as Alec hugged Jace tightly, then wiped his eyes. "It's okay Jace, I promise I'm not leaving you ever again." Magnus heard Alec whisper.

Izzy was the next to move, she practically pushed poor Jace out of the way. Alec laughed as his sister jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist, clinging to him like a koala bear and kissing him all over his face. Alec didn't seem to mind though. "Hey Iz, I miss you too, but I can't breathe here. Lay off a bit." Everyone chuckled at the siblings.

The parents were next, they were just as bad as Izzy, maybe even worse. Robert was full blown crying, and it shocked everyone. No one has ever seen him so emotional, but having his first born back, must have triggered something deep inside of him. Robert whispered something into Alec's ear, but no one heard what he was saying, but from the tears forming in Alec's eyes, they could take a guess.

Korra and Asmodeus were next after Robert finally let his son go. They hugged him tightly, taking in his features. Korra was just as emotional as Robert. It was like her son coming back home, and In a way it was true. She raised him alongside Maryse when he was first born. They made a few jokes and then moved to the side so Alec could make his way to Magnus.

Magnus stood frozen, not knowing what to do. He didn't know if he should hug or kiss him. They did confess there love for one another, but where did that leave them? He knew they weren't going to jump right into a relationship, no they needed to build up to it, but Magnus didn't want to. He wanted to skip right into the relationship part, but he would take what he could get.

Magnus didn't realize how close Alec was until he smelled his freshly scented cologne. He blinked and looked up at the gorgeous eyes he's ever laid his eyes on. His breath hitched as Alec looked at him with adoration. Alec cupped Magnus' face, and leans his forehead against Magnus'. Magnus arms wrap around Alec's waist and pull him closer.

"Do you believe in soul mates?"

Magnus cries, tears of joy as he nods.

"I believe we're soul mates."

Alec grins widely.

"Oh just kiss him already! I've had enough of this shit. Neither of you will waste this opportunity again, I don't care what you say. Both of you are single, so dammit make it happen and give me grandchildren!" Maryse shouts.

"Mom!" Izzy scolds her mother playfully. "Watch your language!"

"I agree, we need Malec babies! I call dibs on being the best aunt ever!" Clary shouts.

"No way in hell! I'm his sister so, I'll be the best aunt ever!"

"No, I will."

They turn to see Lydia standing there with a fresh batch of Nutella filled puff pastries with powdered sugar. She sets it on the table while looking at them with amusement written on her face. She rolls her eyes at the two women fighting over who's going to be the best aunt. They glare at her, waiting for her to change her argument. Sighing, she holds up her hands in surrender.

"Fine, I'll be the God-Mother, and honestly boss if you don't kiss that man already I will ruin your perfect kitchen with sugar candy and spill it everywhere so it would be impossible to clean up! I've heard you cry, whine, moan and groan for this man for years! Even when you dated that asshole Sebastian for a month. Thank God that ended, the motherfucker was creepy as shit. So, kiss. Him. Or I will go to my back up and call Maia!"

Alec's eye twitches as he hears his best friend threaten him. He tilts his head at her, then glares. "You are so fired Lydia! I can't believe you would hurt my baby like that! What did she ever do to you? Honestly, have you no soul?" Alec says dramatically. (Talking about his kitchen) "And if you dare call Maia, I will tell her you at her last Baklava when you were drunk and needed substance. Remember, I took the blame for you. She didn't speak to me for two weeks you know! I'm sure your girlfriend would just love hearing that huh?"

"You wouldn't dare." Lydia moves to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips looking like a mother scolding her child.

It was funny when Alec matched her posture and challenged her. "Wouldn't I?"

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Maryse pushes Alec away from Lydia and into Magnus' arms. "You two can foreplay later, right now we have more pressing matters."

Right, Alec looks at Magnus' lip, then cups his face. "I'm sorry I waited so long to do this." Magnus wanted to say something, but the minute Alec kissed him, those words vanished. Kissing Alec, Magnus felt as he could breathe again, he felt like he was waking up from a coma, and could finally see the bright colors surrounding him. The same could be said for Alec. He put the past 6 years into the kiss, and he was sure Magnus could feel, everything he felt.

They heard catcalls and cheers behind them. They heard Jace shout with his mouth full of one of the pastries making them laugh into their kiss.

"This is fucking good! I'm taking these home!" Simon says as he bites into one of the puff pastries.

Alec pulled back and Magnus chased his lips kissing him again. Alec chuckles as he pulls away once more.

"Magnus, I need to breathe."

"Breathing's overrated."

He pulls Alec by the neck deepening the kiss even more. It took them a few minutes to pull apart and finally catch their breath. They were panting heavily with wide smiles on there face.

"So, I guess this means you're mine now?" Magnus asks hesitantly, afraid Alec would reject him.

"I've always been yours, Magnus. You were just too blind to see it."

"Damn right!" Korra says eating a cupcake, making everyone laugh.

Alec takes Magnus by the hand and leads him to the assortment of pastries he has baked that afternoon. Magnus sits in one of the chairs and takes the Nutella puff pastry and moans as the Nutella melts into his mouth as soon as he bites into it.

The sound makes Alec's cock twitch, but now was not the time to think about having sex with Magnus. They just got together, they were going to take thing slow.


	4. Chapter 4

They sat and ate pastries as they talked about each other's lives and their businesses. Isabelle and Clary were interior decorators and have a huge following. Jace and Simon own a coffee shop, just next to Alec's bakery and it has been doing great. Magnus, of course, has his cafe, that people from all over the east coast visits just to taste his seafood jambalaya. Alec had to admit, it did look tasty, he would have to ask Magnus to make it for him one day. Their parents are still the same as they always been. Maryse and Korra are international wedding planners, and Asmodeus and Robert are big-time lawyers. Nothing has changed for them really, but that was good in Alec's book.

"So Alec, are you staying in a hotel until you find an apartment? You could stay with us if you'd like."

Alec shakes his head. "No, I actually bought the brownstone across the street. I didn't want to be that far away from my bakery, and the brownstone was for sale, so it was convenient for me. Though I'm going to need someone to design my house, I don't know who I should call. Do you all have any ideas?"

Alec smiles as he see's Izzy and Clary hands twitching to go and see what the house looks like. Rolling his eyes, he holds the keys in the air, and the girls take off running towards the door. Shaking his head he looks back at his families confused faces.

"What?" He asks.

"How are you able to afford a brownstone?" Simon asks.

Alec chuckles and shakes his head. "Well, with me traveling all over the world studying all types of food, I was actually filming for my cooking show for food network. I'm surprised Magnus hasn't seen it yet, seeing as it's your favorite channel to watch."

Magnus gasps and looks at Alec with wide eyes. "Is your show called food on the horizons?"

Alec nods.

Magnus gasps.

"I've been meaning to watch that, but I'm always busy, so I make sure to DVR every episode so I can watch it when I'm off. Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

Alec chuckles "thanks" the leans in to kiss him.

"We shot every day for a year and a half, so the show would have enough episodes for two seasons. After those air, I have to fly to LA for 'Ultimate Cake Wars' then 'Cupcake wars' so I'm pretty busy, and please don't be alarmed when a film crew just happens to pop up out of nowhere, they have to film behind the scenes stuff for the show."

"That's so exciting! We get to watch you compete on TV! Have you ever one before?" Korra asks.

Alec hears Lydia snorts beside them, and they all look in her direction. She rolls her eyes, then explains.

"Alec Lightwood is quite a big name in France. He's won multiple cake competitions that were filmed live. He even beat Gabriel on 'Iron Chef France' which was huge, considering he's a pastry chef at heart. But boss man has skills. I'm sure he has the DVD in his apartment for you all to watch. He has everything filmed just for you all could see his progress over the years. He's making it a documentary, but he's too shy to tell you that."

She glares at Alec, then sticks her tongue out at him.

"Tu es ennuyant."

The lot looks at Alec with wide shocked eyes. Alec looks around, starting to get uncomfortable by all of the staring. "What?!" He shouts when it becomes unbearable.

"Why did you leave that bit of information out of your postcards? Also, why didn't you send us copies of your accomplishments? We would love to watch them." Robert says, still looking at his son in awe.

Alec looks sheepish. "I don't know, I forgot, and right after I won, I was thrown into a million interviews, so I didn't have no time really. Then I was approached about the TV show and everything went out the window from there until I was fishing my last few episodes. But, I do have another announcement to make."

"You're not married or having children are you?"

"What?! No!"

"Oh, thank God! I don't know if I would be able to handle that sort of information at the moment." Maryse places a hand over her heart and breathes deeply. Alec rolls his eyes at his mother's antics, then grabs Magnus' hand.

"I wanted to ask if Magnus would like to join me when it's my turn to challenge one of the iron chefs of America. The network wants me to try and beat one of the chefs. They said it would be entertaining. So what do you say?"

Magnus couldn't speak for a few moments. He's always wanted to be on that show, along with 'chopped' but didn't know how. He's been in a few magazines, and live shows, but he hasn't landed having his own show on the 'food network' channel, it would be crazy not to say yes to this offer.

Alec and co. Was looking at Magnus, waiting for his answer when Izzy and Clary entered the room with huge smiles on their faces. Alec knew those looks, and pulled out his black card and handed it to his sister. The girls squealed loudly breaking Magnus out of his daze, just in time to hear what was said.

"I have ever to say, your wardrobe is amazing by the way! Never knew you could outdo me in the clothing department."

Alec rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"I was given most of those clothes, from photo shoots I had in Paris, and various countries. They even gave me clothes for you guys as well, so it's a mixture of everything. You can take me shopping one day this week, I promise not to complain once. But could you hold that thought for one second, I need Magnus to answer my question."

"What question," Clary asks.

"Oh, Alec asked Magnus to go on 'Iron Chef of America' with him." Simon piped in.

The girls squeal excitedly again.

"Of course he is!" They shout.

Alec looks at them completely amused, then turns back to Magnus waiting for his answer. Magnus looks at him and nods.

"I would love each to join you, Alexander."

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus. Alec wondered why Magnus never went head to head with the chefs on the show when he's friends with all of them. Magnus' name is huge in the food industry, hell he even owns a few shows on the food network channel. He was the Rayn Seacrest of 'Food Network'. What was he playing at? Alec would have to ask that a little later when they're alone. It's clear that Magnus doesn't want his family to know. Alec only found out when he watched 'Chopped, Cutthroat Kitchen, junior Chopped, Food Network Star' and Magnus named popped on the end credits.

He asked his producers about it, and they said that he founded the shows, an Executive Producer. Seriously what the fuck was Magnus playing at. Why didn't he tell everyone about his accomplishments? Magnus was richer than Alec and he couldn't afford a brownstone? Bullshit!

"What?" Magnus asked Alec clearing sick of being glared at like that.

Alec shook his head needing an Excedrin for a migraine coming on. Alec put on his best fake smile, and kissed Magnus sweetly on the lips, not wanting to get into an argument. Alec explained to his family about the show and said he would get them tickets so they could watch and cheer them on. By the time they finished catching up, it was 5 pm. They sat and ate pastries and drunk coffee until they were bloated. Jace and Simon were so full they started acting really dumb.

That was Alec's cue to see them out, and promised to visit them soon, but for now he needed to clean his kitchen and prep for his grand opening that was happening in a few days. They hugged each other goodbye and Alec made sure to get their numbers so he can call them later. Magnus stayed back and lingered for a bit, he wanted to ask Alec about their relationship.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist frok behind and pecked his neck. "What's wrong?"

Magnus was fidgeting, which was so unlike him, but he was so damn nervous, he didn't know how to keep his shit together. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and asked the question he's been wanting to ask for 5 freaking months.

"What are we? Are we together? Are we back to being best friends? What?"

Alec kissed him passionately, and Magnus responded with just as much passion maybe even more.

"I don't think best friends kiss, do you? But I would like to see how this goes if you would have me. I know we have a lot to catch up on, so we can take it slow, fast whatever it's up to you with the pace. I just don't want to screw up and lets someone steal you away from me again. I should've fought harder for you back then, but so many things were running through my mind, I just needed to get away and breath for a second."

Magnus nodded, pulling Alec closer so he could rest his head on Alec's chest.

"I would like to skip the formalities. I want to be with you, I don't think I can stay away from you ever again. But we need to discuss something."

"And what's that?"

"What are we going to do about Camille?"


	5. Chapter 5

Camille has been trying her best to get back with Magnus even with her being married to a professional football player, but that still wasn't enough. She drained his accounts as well as other men she came in contact with, still playing the pregnancy card. Camille and her father became a dynamic con-artist duo. They have scammed so many people out of money, the police have been looking for them.

Camille's mother Mary had to leave her home and move far away from the two of them to start a new life for herself, and she's been doing well ever since. After the night Magnus through her out, Mary called Korra and apologized for her daughter's behavior. Korra didn't accept the apologies instead she gave Mary an insight into what her daughter and husband have been doing behind her back, while she's out working all day.

Mary couldn't believe they would stoop so low when they had enough money, but as it turns out they were dead broke and in debt. Andre Belcourt has a gambling problem and in order to pay his debts, he resorted to pimping out his own daughter and went into the scheming business. After Mary disappears from thin air, it became worse. They became the talk of NY and even appeared on the news. When temperature news asked if anyone had information on the two con-artists, they had to call the police department as soon as possible.

So Magnus being the good man that he is called Clary's father Luke and told him everything. The tried setting up plans to catch her, but she always seems to slip away like she knew they were on to her. She probably has eyes and ears everywhere because that's the only way she knows where Magnus is at all times. It got bad to the point Magnus hired personal security guards to be with him 24/7.

It's embarrassing, but Camille is a psychopath and needs help. With the help of Alec, they can finally lock error and Andre away for good. They just need the perfect bait to reel her in. Magnus had a few ideas but he just had to run them by Alec first. Hopefully, Alec understands what's been happening to him for years.

After Magnus finished explaining to Alec about the night he left, and the constant stalking he gets from Camille and her followers. Alec looked so pissed like he wanted to kill someone preferably Camille. Magnus could have sworn Alec's eye glowed but he could've been from the sun shining through the paper that's on the glass windows that blocking the outside world from looking in.

He waited for Alec to respond. He hopes hearing this wouldn't jeopardize their new relationship. He couldn't handle losing Alexander again for the second time.

"Okay, do you have Luke's number in your phone?"

"Yes of course I do. Why? What are you thinking?"

Alec walks into his kitchen and starts cleaning the dishes he used to bake the pastry on. Magnus followed behind him observing the stainless steel kitchen. It was spotless almost a replica of the kitchen in his cafe, but with more ovens, and refrigerators. All in all, it was a chefs dream kitchen. Magnus fell into a day dream where he and Alec combine their businesses, making it into one company. It would look amazing.

"I think we should have a meeting tomorrow about what to do with Camille because I won't let her come between us this time. It's not happening, and you shouldn't have to live in a constant fear of being watched. That's not healthy Magnus, and you know it. I can see you. Underneath the makeup, and the fake smiles. I can see you aren't happy, you're holding on for as long as you can, but honey I know you're exhausted. You know how I know you're tired of being watched?"

Magnus grabbed the cookie sheet from Alec and dried it. "How?" He asked in a small voice.

Alec washed the last bowl, handing it to Magnus to dry, then turning the water off so he could wipe the counters down. Magnus watched Alec clean his counters carefully. When a chef cleans their kitchen, it's extremely intimate. It's the love of their life, and a chef always cherishes their kitchen.

"You're afraid of living your life because of Camille and her mind games. Magnus, you own four or five damn television shows and you can't even tell your family about it because of her! You have put your career on hold because of Camille. You've let her ruin your life! You should have your own show, be on more magazine covers, traveling the world to support your companies. I should be competing against you, instead of Michael and you know it!

"You're so talented, but on various people get to see that, but the people who have supported all your life. They have a right to know how successful you are, celebrate your happiness. Not watch you work yourself into the ground, so today is the last day. We're going to get her and her father put away for good. Along with her spy monkeys that are watching you. It's tike for the world to need the real Magnus Bane, not this knock off version of you. Sorry if that hurt your feelings, I'm just stating the facts."

Magnus had tears in his eyes hearing his best friend scold him like a mother, but it's the push that Magnus has been needing, and now that he has Alexander back by his side, he knew that nothing could take him down. He kisses Alec on the lips, thanking him as he pulled back. Alec looked a bit dazed by this action and took a minute to get himself together, but Magnus fell in love with that look. He's never seen that expression on Alec's face before, and it made him possessive of it now.

"So does this mean you're willing to tell our family the truth and stop lying to your many supporters that are you have worldwide?"

"Yes, as long as you're by my side. I'll be ready for anything."

They miss once more, thankfully Lydia was on the other side of the kitchen making cookie dough, and gnash for the grand opening with her headphones in or this might be a little weird.

"Good because I have the perfect way to lure the devil out of hiding."

Alec smirked as he walked back to the front of the bakery to grab his phone. Magnus was confused. He had no idea what Alexander was planning on doing, and with that evil smirk it kind of weirded him out a bit. He still has to learn the ins' and outs of Alec again. They have six years to catch up on.

Magnus walks next to Magnus behind the register leaning over Alec's shoulder reading his message. He was typing this some Raj guy. He didn't like that Alec was typing another man, it seemed harmless since Alec showed Magnus the full message. The message read: **_Hey Raj, I have a very important job for you. I need you in New York as soon as possible. I've met up with my family, and just found out some information that might interest you. How do you feel about catching the bitch that ruined my chance with Magnus?_**

Magnus looked at Alec for a second and then smiled. All these years Magnus was still the love of his life, and vice versa. "The easiest way to lure her out is for her to see that you and I have reconnected and are stronger than ever. The one relationship she never wanted to happen. You're her kryptonite. If she can't have you, no one will especially of all me. She hates my guts remember?"

Magnus burst out laughing, then threw himself into Alec's arms. He was right, Camille always hated their relationship so what better of saying "Fuck You" by posting their love all over social media? Genius, I tell you. The doors to the bakery opened, and in walked Izzy with a glare on her face. Holing bags of clothes she no doubt took from Alec's closet. Both men looked at her like she was insane, then asked her what's was the problem.

"You still owe me a salad Magnus! I'm waiting!" She shouts. "With extra chicken, tomatoes, lettuce, blue cheese, basically everything."

They burst out laughing. Of course ahead would be upset about food. Typical Isabelle.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec woke up alone in an empty house. He had no idea why he bought this Brownstown if he was going to live alone. Well, he does know, it's because his bakery was right across the street from his home. Since he has no car just yet. Being back in America has been a Rollercoaster. Everything is different now, so much has changed, opposed to his life in Paris, it was more laid back and chilled. Now it's all fast-paced and hectic.

Sighing he got out of bed and headed straight for his bathroom. He did his business, brushed his teeth, then got in the shower. In the shower, he thought about what Magnus confessed to him. About how he's being stalked, about hoe Camille ruins every relationship he pursues. She made it her mission to torture him. Alec sees why Magnus hasn't told anyone of his accomplishments. He doesn't want Camille to ruin his businesses or his life work.

But enough is enough. Magnus deserves to shine bright like the sun. He should be in the center of the spotlight every time. Alec will make sure that happens. He left Magnus to deal with this creature all on his own, and he won't forgive himself because of it. But hopefully, Magnus will. He knows it's not his fault, but it feels that way. As soon as Raj arrives, the plan will commence. Operation Belcourt takedown will be in full swing.

Alec quickly washed his body and hair and then got out. Alec didn't have bakery uniform requirements are just the maroon, black, or white short sleeve chef shirt jacket or t-shirt, and whatever color pants as long as they aren't sweatpants or leggings.  
Alec pulled out some grey skinny jeans, black long sleeve undershirt, and his maroon chef jacket. For his shoes, he chose his black combat boots and tucked his jeans into them.  
He blow-dried his hair but put no products into it. Today he was wearing a gray and maroon Yankees snapback. Nothing too special, because today he had a lot of prepping to do. His grand opening was in two days and he needed everything.

Lydia started on the different types of cookie dough and the Chocolate gnash for the cannoli fillings yesterday.  
That's was just some of the prep work. But with the items that Alec wants to sell, it will be an all-day thing. Maybe he could stop by Magnus' cafe and get lunch or send Lydia to get it.  
Alec hired two pastry chefs that he met while traveling. A beautiful brown-skinned woman with curly hair, her name is Maia and she's one of Alec's best friends. She's also a hardass and will tell you how it is.  
Jordan...is Maia's boyfriend. He is another version of Simon. He never shuts up. Simon and Jordan will connect with each other quickly. He had no choice but to hire the twerp, wherever Maia goes, he goes. (Blah, blah, blah)  
They don't arrive until tomorrow, so he and Lydia needed to get at least half of the prep list done.

Alec looked at his closet and rolled his eyes. His siblings and friends actually raided his closet. Magnus took a few of his favorite shirts, oh the disrespect! (Not really)  
Seeing Magnus in his clothes is a major turn on for him. (He needs to get laid. It's been years and his hand isn't doing for him) No, he couldn't think about that, it's too soon for them to sleep together. Even though Magnus said he wanted them to be in a relationship. Alec wanted to relearn everything about Magnus. So if that meant he delayed them having sex, then so be it.

Grabbing his keys, wallet, phone and his backpack, he was ready for the day. It was 4:30 in the morning so it was pitch black outside when he walked his house and locked the doors.  
They were also getting more tables and display cases delivered this morning. Alec needed to be there for that.  
He told Lydia not to show up until 7 since she worked late last night. He could do the majority of the prep himself. He also had to make some treats for his guests that's coming by this morning. (Meaning Luke and Magnus)  
He knew at some point his siblings or parents would stop by to speak with him. He had no problem with that, as long as they wouldn't mind him working while they spoke.

He walked across the street and unlocked the bakery's door. and walked inside. He turned on the lights in the kitchen, leaving the dining area dark. He was going to be in the back all day anyway, so it made no sense running the electricity bill up for no reason.  
He set his bag on the counter and took out his laptop. He needed to go over his Financials before he started working. He did make himself a pot of Columbian coffee, seeing as he didn't have any before he left his house.  
He made a mental note visit Jace and Simon's coffee shop. He wanted to see if their coffee is as good as they say it is. (Eye roll) they have a tendency to exaggerate a lot, but they can't be too bad since their business has been good for three years now and Alec couldn't be more proud.

He Bluetooth on of his phones to the surround sound stereo systems so he could jam while he worked. He opened up Pandora and played his thumbprint Playlist on low until he was in the back where he can blast it as loud as he wants to.  
He worked on his laptop for an hour, then walked to the kitchen. He made sure to keep the door unlocked just in case his family visits. He wouldn't be able to hear them over the music.

"Wake up my babies, daddies home. Let's get to work." He says to his kitchen like they could actually speak back. (Vain much?)  
He turned plugged in the equipment he needed, then placed the ingredients on the tables as he rolled up his sleeves to wash his hands.  
He pulled sheet pans and placed them on the empty tables, then pushed a sheet pan rack beside him so it will be easier to load the dough to freeze.

For now, he was making the dough for his scones and shaping them. Of course, he put some to the side so he can test them out on his family, and see if they like them just as much as he does.  
He mixed all of the dry ingredients into bowls. (Flour, baking soda, baking powder, sugar, and salt) his used a whisk to mix it until everything is well blended.  
Next, he cut the butter into small cubes and added it to the flour mixture. (Cutting the butter will make it more manageable and easier to mix) mix ingredients the flour and butter until it resembles a coarse, crumbly meal. He used a pastry blade along with his hands to mix it. He made sure the crumbles in each mix were the size of peas.  
The next step was pouring cream (or half-and-half) into the dough a little at a time. He added a teaspoon of vanilla extract to the mix the cream.  
He added blueberries, chocolate chips, to the different mixture and rolled the dough into a ball then placed it in the fridge for 20 minutes until he's ready to roll it out and cut it.  
He cleaned his area and washed the dishes he used and started on the next pastry.

Alec was a machine in the kitchen. He didn't know he had an audience until his music was turned down. That annoyed him, it was on his favorite part of the song (Nick Jonas -levels) and they turned it down.  
He looked up and saw the faces of Izzy, Jace, Clary, and Simon. They looked around the kitchen and seen that it was filled with dough for different pastries and some that he cooked was resting on the tables.  
He rolled his eyes and continued icing one of the cakes he plans on putting in the display case.

"Honestly if you're going to stand there drooling at least do it outside of my kitchen. No one wants saliva on their desserts. Now, wash your hands and greet me properly, I might just let you try out a few things that I made this morning." He says to the hour of them, not looking up from He heard then rush to the sink, fighting over who went first. (Seriously, what are they five?)

"That looks beautiful Alec. Are you selling whole cakes? Because if so I would love to buy that one." Magnus says huskily.  
Alec nods and looks up to see Magnus standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a smile on his face. Alec returns the smile and gestures for Magnus to come further into the kitchen.  
The kiss in greeting (very domestic) then Magnus asks him about his morning. Alec fills him in on what he's done so far as he watched his siblings try the assortment of pastries that just came out of the oven.

"This is nothing compared to what we have to bake tomorrow. Tomorrow this entire kitchen will be filled with pastries, cakes, donuts, cookies you name it. I've done most of the prep myself, but my team will be here tomorrow to help out with the baking, I only have two hands and I want to sell out of everything at the grand opening. We have a lot of friends coming to check us out, and I'm selling cupcakes, cookies, and donuts for a dollar. Who can say no to a dollar cupcake?"

Magnus and co nod in agreement while they stuff their faces. Alec pushes his dough into the fridge until later, then cleans up the kitchen. Magnus offered to help, but Alec declined and told him to enjoy his breakfast.

"Okay I get why Magnus, Jace, and Simon are here, but I don't get why Clary and Izzy are here when you don't open up until 10. It's only 7:30 what gives?" Alec asks as he sweeps the floor.

"Well if you should know, we wanted to go over something things with you about the furniture we've picked out. We want it to be your style, so we bought some photos to show you. Also, I must say I love your outfit! You have come along way, big bro."

Alec looks down at himself, his chef's jacket is covered in flour, and God knows what else. Before he can reply the bell on the door signals that someone has entered. Alec walks out the kitchen and sees Lydia and Luke. Lydia eyes his jacket and smirks.

"Can't stay clean to save your life can you Lightwood?"

"Shut it Branwell! We haven't gotten our aprons in yet and my closet is a mess thanks to some people raiding it." He gestures for the five people in the kitchen stuffing his face.

She rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen to greet everyone. Alec turns back to Luke and smiles walking around the counter to give him a hug.

"Well haven't you grown into a fine young man," Luke says with a chuckle. Alec rolls his eyes but says nothing.

"You can join them in the kitchen, but you better hurry before Jace and Simon eat all the puff pastries I made not long ago. You know how they can eat you out of house and home."

They heard laughter from the others, but protests from Jace and Simon. Luke nods then walks into the kitchen. He washes his hands then grabs the last puff pastry on the sheet before Jace could get it. They laugh when they hear Jace growl. Alec smacks him on the back of the head telling him to shut up because he ate the majority of them.  
Alec phone vibrates in his pocket, he takes it out and reads the message. It's from his delivery guy telling him that he was out front.

"I have to sign something out front, but when I return we can get down to business about the plan." With that, he walks out leaving them to their breakfast.

 **Sorry for any mistakes...**


	7. Chapter 7

Alec walked outside to help the deliveryman bring in his display cases. He ordered three more because he changed the layout of the bakery. He now has two cash registers, with five display cases in between each of them. There was also room for a few more tables so the customers can set and eat in peace.  
They moved the display cases into the bakery, and placed them were Alec wasn't them to go. They then brought in the four tables and set them up. Alec thanked the man and paid him.

When he returned back to the kitchen, he saw Lydia, Izzy, and Clary looking over the pictures of furniture. Thank goodness, Lydia knows his style so she could pick out whatever. (So he wouldn't have to deal with it)  
Alec washed his hands and took out another cake he needed to design and have it done by 12 this afternoon.  
He made four cakes that he wanted to give out to his friends. "Hey, Izzy and Clary, how do you fill about a chocolate drip cake with chocolate buttercream filling with sliced strawberries and Rochelle on the top?"  
Alec asked the girls as he began frosting the cake with the buttercream frosting.

The girls squealed and ran over to watch him frost their cake. Lydia went into the fridge to get the strawberries and place the frosting in a piping bag for her boss.  
Alec thanked her the looked over to Magnus and Luke and gestured for them to come over so they could talk about the plan. He kindly asked Izzy and Clary to help Lydia cut the fruit. Jace and Simon said their goodbyes but promised to return for lunch and demanded to have more snacks. Alec knew he would have to start charging those two for eating up everything when they visited.

Magnus kissed Alec before he began making flowers designs on the top of the cake. Alec smiled into the kiss, loving the taste of Magnus' lips.  
Magnus pulled back for a moment, then pecked Alec's lips once more.  
Luke cleared his throat, gaining their attention from one another. Rolling his eyes he took out his pen and pad waiting to jot down their ideas and the information Magnus has been withholding.

Alec started icing the cake while Magnus began telling Luke what has been going on for the past six years. Magnus told Luke some things, but not the full story.  
Alec was done with the icing, he walked it over to the fridge so it could harden quickly before he places the strawberries and chocolates on top.  
Next, he pulled out some white chocolate, and milk chocolate so he could melt down, then pour it on the freeze-chocolate cooling surface, so he could roll the chocolate into mini curls for the centerpiece of the cake.

"Alright, so what is your plan for capturing them?" Luke asked as Alec just finished melting both chocolates and letting them cool. He then puts on blue latex gloves so his hands wouldn't get messy when he's curling the chocolate.  
"Well, Camille has always hated me and Magnus' relationship since the beginning. So I hired a photographer to take pictures of us, so we can post them online and set up a photoshoot so we can be on the cover of his magazine that's coming out Saturday morning. This will make her blood boil I'm sure of it. She's been trying to get Magnus back for decades and seeing that he's back with me she'll come out from hiding to try and break us apart once more. Her minions that's watching Magnus will report everything we back to her, but we also need to have undercovers stationed in both the cafe and my bakery all of next week. Because we will never know when she'll show up, and once Magnus comes from out the shadows and starts his interviews telling them about the companies he owns, we'll that's just icing on the cake."  
Alec rolls the chocolate on the cooler and starts curling it and Magnus is fascinated by how quickly Alec gets it done. Lydia brings the cake out of the fridge and helps Alec place each piece of chocolate and fruit carefully.  
Everyone could tell they have to know what they're doing with how easy they work around one another and never clashing.

"That sounds perfect, and what about Andre?" Luke asks still watching Lydia and Alec put the decorations on the cake.

Alec chuckles. "Please, once he finds out Camille has been arrested, he'll try to con his way into the police department pretending to be either a cop, lawyer or whoever. Camille is his money marker, so he can't have her in jail, how else is he going to get money?"

Alec says to Lydia. She nods and walks off somewhere. Everyone still can't get over the fact that Alec can speak in different languages. Magnus understood what Alec said, but the others didn't.

Lydia walked in carrying two cake boxes and placed them on the table. She took a picture of the cake to post on their website and social media page. Alec carefully loaded the cake into the box then handed it to Izzy. Clary hugged and kissed him in thanks, then their two of them made their way to work.

"We still have to make filling for the pastries, cupcakes, donuts, and cakes. We have a lot of work to do so I'm going to start on that in the back, do you have a copy of the prep list we made last night?" Lydia asks.  
Alec walks in the front to grab his laptop and handed it to Lydia.  
"You know my password, it should be on the screen when you unlock it. Oh and do the Pastry cream first please."

"You got it." Lydia turns to Magnus and Luke and smiles. "It was nice to see you again Magnus, I will be coming to the cafe for lunch, and it was nice meeting you Luke, wish we could talk more, but I have to work or this loser would be behind."

Magnus and Luke chuckle, while Alec pushes Lydia away gently. She in returns sticks her tongue out at him making him laugh.  
Alec starts making more chocolate decorations while still planning a way to take down the Belcourt's.

After another hour planning, Luke had to leave to meet his wife Jocelyn for a late lunch on the other side of town. Alec nodded in understanding walking into the freezer to pull out chocolate buttercream cake with jam. Strawberries and white chocolate and dark chocolate on top of the cake.  
"I made this for Jocelyn. It's her birthday isn't?" Alec asked Luke who nodded as his answer. "Well, I remembered she always like jam filling in her cake. So I hope she likes it, and please tell her to visit me when she gets a chance to get away from painting."  
He carefully placed the cake inside the box and slid it to Luke, who hugged him tightly. "She's going to flip her mind when she sees this cake. It's absolutely gorgeous. You've done a terrific job, Alec, I'm so proud of you. Now I must be off, I don't want to be late."  
Magnus and Alec said their goodbyes to Luke, the walked to the front of the bakery. Magnus pushed Alec against the door and kissed him breathless. Alec moaned as Magnus gripped his ass tightly. Alec pulled him closer wanting more of him. "Is it okay if I stay at your place tonight?" Magnus asked Alec ask his sucked on Alec's neck marking him.  
"Ye...Yes, you can stay over whenever you'd like, but if we don't stop this right now, I would take you on this floor. But I want our first time to be romantic, so I can't wait for tonight." Alec says before Magnus kisses passionately.

Magnus giggled into the kiss as he felt Alec shudder at his touch. "You are so hot in this damn hat, and these skinny jeans are to die for. You smell delicious as well. I wanted to do this since I walked in this morning, but you were busy and our friends are royal cockblockers so I had to wait until they were gone. Now please tell me you have what we need in your bedroom because I would hate to have to drive to the store and get it." Magnus takes Alec's earlobe into his mouth biting it gently. Alec bucked his hips into Magnus moaning quietly.

"Fuck Magnus! I have everything you'll need on my bedside table. Please stop torturing me or at least take me home so we can be alone and not heard by my best friend. Shit!" Magnus bucked his hips into Alec's hard cock and bite down on Alec's neck hard.

"You have work to do darling, so I can't take you home, but I can promise to make sweet, rough love to you tonight. How does that sound?"

Alec panted heavily. "Sounds good, now go to work. I'll be over with Lydia and cupcakes in a few hours. How does that sound? Alec mimics Magnus words.  
Magnus growled and slapped Alec's ass hard, making him moan loudly. He smirked when he heard and seen that Alec likes it rough. "Fine, but don't be late, I can't bear to be away from you any longer than I have to be."

Alec swallows thickly. "I won't be. I still have to eat and drop off your cupcakes and Jace and Simon's since I didn't give them there's yet. I'll drop there's off first then spend some time with you at the cafe, and joke around with Ragnor and Raphael. Is Cat stopping by today or no?"

"She might, I don't know yet, but I must go and you have cream and frosting to make. I love you. I'll see you soon okay?"

Alec nods trying to calm his breathing down after hearing Magnus say those magical three words. "I love you too, I promise I won't be long okay. Oh, and can you make me the special for today?"

"Of course darling." Magnus kisses Alec's lips once more, then leaves a horny Alexander behind.

 **Sorry for any mistakes...**


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus walk's into his Café and was greeted by his loyal customers. He spoke to them like he usually does, making them laugh as he puts in his two cents about their day. He takes their empty plates into the kitchen where he sees his best friends slaving over a hot stove.

"Oh look who it is! Loverboy returns from his long lost love next door. So happy for you to join us, but wait, something is missing." Ragnor says as he flips a burger on the grill.  
"Oh, you're right Rags." Raphael turns towards Magnus putting his hands on his waist frowning. "Where the hell are our pastries Bane? We've been waiting to try them, you're holding out on us!"

Magnus rolls his eyes and starts washing the dishes. Ignoring his friends entirely, he's going to tease them until they get upset then deliver the news.  
"Sorry boys, but Jace and Simon practically ate everything themselves. We had to fight just to get a white chocolate cannoli! It was hell in that bakery kitchen!"  
Magnus exclaimed the dramatically.

Raphael gasps and then starts cursing Magnus out in Spanish. "You know those are my favorite, and you didn't call me to tell me to come over? I'm going to kill Jace and Simon when I see those greedy bastards. Why do they eat up everything dammit?! That's it, they're getting salads when they come here for dinner since they don't know how to share."

"Damn right! Oh and Magnus is unvisited to game night this weekend." Ragnor joins Rachael's rant, then turns to plate the burger and sweet potatoes fries.  
"Oh My, how will I ever survive being banished from the game night? Whatever shall I do with the cupcakes Alexander is bringing us in two hours? Oh well, I guess I can always give them to Simon and Jace."

Raphael and Ragnor gasp at the same time. Magnus continues to clean the dishes before going to see if his customers needed anything else.  
Ragnor takes the food out, Raphael follows behind taking another order out. They hand the plates to the customers and then walks up to Magnus and glares. Magnus is unfazed by their attitude's being used to it. He just raises a brow, waiting for the most to deliver the punch line.

"If you share those cupcakes with those two idiot's then I will take all of your mac makeup and make a mural on the wall in your living room, then take a picture and send it to one of your many friends that owns the store and show them what you do with their products," Ragnor says. Raphael gasps at that. Never would he stoop so low and hearing his boyfriend say that hurt a little inside because he loves those MAC products.

Magnus, on the other hand, looks downright afraid. His eyes are comically wide, mouth agape. "You're fired! I can't believe you would do that Ragnor!" Magnus shouts loudly.

"What did he do dear?" Mrs. Susan asks. Magnus walks over to her, getting on his knees and fake cries. She rolls her eyes at the three boys, the customers are so used to their playful banter, some even joins in from time to time.

"He said he's going to use all my favorite makeup and use them as paint to make a mural on my living room wall! He's a monster! Make him leave Susan, he not allowed here anymore." He fake hiccups.

Mrs. Susan laughs and pats his head. "Well, I can't do that honey, who would serve me when you're off with the boy next door?"

Magnus' heads pop up and he stares at her with wide eyes.  
"He's a cute one, isn't he? He's the owner of the bakery is he not?" She asks ignoring his distress.  
Magnus gets up backing away from her slowly.  
"Doesn't anyone care about my make up collection? Oh, I can't believe you all would betray me like this! No one gets extra fries!"

Everyone protests, trying to make him feel better. Magnus smiles and wipes his fame tears away. "Oh, you guys really do care. Oh and the answer to your question is yes Mrs. Susan. He is the owner of the bakery. His name is Alexander Lightwood, and he's also my boyfriend."

"Well," Susan started. "I must meet this boyfriend of yours. When is the bakery opening?"

"In two days," Magnus answered. "He's charging a dollar for everything, so you might want to get in line early because after you taste his pastries, you'll get addicted to them. Plus he's bringing me cupcakes in a few hours if you want to stay, if not come to his grand opening and support him please and thank you."

Mrs. Susan smiles and nods. "I will be at the grand opening. You can't beat a dollar pastry or cakes, that wouldn't be right. And if they are delicious like you say they are, I'll be the first one in the line. I trust your judgment dear. Now I must be off, I have shopping to get to."

"Oh, a woman after my own heart." Magnus teased. "Have fun shopping! But don't have too much fun, I wouldn't want to have to explain to your husband why I punched an old man now."

Mrs. Susan laughs sweetly. "Oh Magnus, never change."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Magnus collects the plates left on the tables and tips and places them in the tip jar on the counter."

Raphael rolls his eyes. "Oh please, they just care about the extra fries."  
Magnus glares at him. "You're not getting a cupcake from my boyfriend now." He sticks his tongue out at him then walks into the kitchen. Both Ragnor and Raphael quickly follows behind him protesting about the cupcakes.

Two hours later as promised. Alec and Lydia walk into the café holding two boxes of cupcakes. Magnus greets him with a kiss and takes one of the boxes placing them on the counter. The café was slow since they just finished with their lunch rush.

"Thank you, darling! But why did you bring two boxes of cupcakes, not that I'm complaining but...?" Magnus watches Ragnor and Raphael rush out the kitchen and practically mushes Magnus into the counter looking inside the box.  
Lydia burst out laughing at the three of them fight each other, while Alec records it. Everyone could tell these three were best friend but acted like siblings. It was too cute for Alec. He cooed when Magnus pouted at the two men behind him.

"Well, I thought it was only fair that I brought Ragnor and Raphael some as well. Seeing as I received a very interesting phone call from my brother begging me to make cupcakes for Raphael because he didn't want to eat a salad for lunch for the rest of his life." Alec chuckles.  
"I wonder what that was about." Alec looks at the two men with an amusing expression.

Both Ragnor and Raphael shrugged innocently like they didn't know what Alec was talking about. Alec smirked taking a box of cupcakes off the counter and handing it to Lydia.  
"Well if you don't know what I'm talking about, I guess I could give these freshly made cupcakes to these lovely customers in the cafe right?" Alec taunts the couple.

"No! Okay, we threatened them because no one thought about sharing with us. We're friends too Lightwood, what did we ever do to deserve such treatment?" Raphael says faking sadness.

"Oh shut up Santiago. Your acting sucks, you need to work on it, Magnus could give you lessons. Also, I apologize, that was on me but I promise next time I have them over for a visit, I'll make sure Magnus brings you guys some of the treats I make. How does that sound?"

They nodded then snatched their box of cupcakes from Lydia and taking a cookies 'n' cream cupcake out the box and eating them. They moaned in at the same time as the let the flavor of the filling rests on their tongues.  
"You are a God Alec I swear! Are you selling these at your bakery?" Raphael asks while taking another bite of his cupcake.

"Of course, everything I let them sample, I'm selling. I can bring you guys some samples before I get busy." Alec says watching the two men devour their box of cupcakes.

"Sounds good," Ragnor says with a mouthful.

Magnus rolls his eyes, walking into the kitchen to place his cupcakes in the fridge and bring Alec and Lydia their dinner. The special for today was beef stroganoff with rolls. He sat them on the table where Alec and Lydia sat down at.  
They thanked him, but before Magnus could walk away, Alec grabbed him by the waist pulling him into his lap. Magnus yelped but willingly let himself be pulled down.  
Alec kissed him long and hard, before letting him go.

" I can't wait for John to get here, seeing you two kiss all the time makes me lonely. Now away with you Magnus, we need to eat before we have to head back to work. You'll have him all to yourself tonight, I'm sure you two can hold off until then." Lydia says taking a fork full of stroganoff into her mouth.  
"No, I don't think we can, but it'll be fun trying don't you think?" Magnus asks nonchalantly kissing Alec's neck.

"Magnus! Stop it, and behave. We can wait, please I'll make it up to you later."

Magnus huffs. "Fine. It's closing time anyway, we need to clean the kitchen and prep for tomorrow. You all are welcome to stay and watch how real chefs prep meals."

Alec raised an eyebrow, and so did Lydia.

"Watch it, Bane, I was just starting to like you," Alec says trying to sound serious but failing miserably because of Lydia's laughter.

"Oh, I like you! But seriously off you go. We're starving and this one here didn't eat anything all day!" She says glaring at her boss.

Magnus joins in, putting his hand on his hips, waiting for Alec to explain.  
"Okay, I forget to eat sometimes. I'm sorry but it happens. My appetite is weird nowadays, I can go a full day without being hungry, but wake up the next day dying of starvation. I think it's the stress, but I promise to eat three times a day. Now can we please stop talking about it and let me eat?"

Magnus slaps Alec on the back of the head hard making him wince. But Magnus didn't care at the moment. "You will eat Alexander, no if, and, or buts about it. Even if I have to bring you food myself, which I just might start doing because you don't follow rules anyway. I don't want to hear no protesting or I will bring in the big guns and call our moms."

Alec's eyes widen shaking his head viciously. "I promise to eat Magnus! Anything but that, they will have my ass!"  
"Damn right they will, not eat up sweetheart you need your strength for later because I plan on making you completely spent."

With that, he walks away into the kitchen to clean and prep before Alec can even respond. Lydia smirks at him mischievously.  
Alec knew that look and hated it with a passion... Come tomorrow Maia would have an ear full about Alec and Magnus' relationship.

 **Sorry for any mistakes...**


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up at 4 in the morning was not on Alec's agenda today. He and Magnus didn't get to bed until an hour ago, and he was completely exhausted and sore, but the good kind of sore. He thought about their night, and how much he loved every second of it.

Flashback

Alec and Magnus stumbled into Alec house around 12:30 midnight. Both just getting off work, exhausted but still in the mood for some lovemaking. Alec pushes Magnus into the bedroom while taking off his clothes at the same time.  
They're laughing at one another stumbling over trying to get shoes and pants off. Magnus grabs Alec's neck bringing his head down so he could kiss him, but they're still laughing as Alec hops taking his shoes off.

Now completely naked beside boxers, both men fall onto the bed kissing, hands exploring each other's bodies making themselves even hotter than they already are. Magnus rolls on top of Alec and straddles his waist.  
Alec looks up at Magnus abs, and runs his palm over his chest down his stomach and ends on Magnus' thighs. Magnus bites his lips moaning at Alec's touch.  
Alec grips Magnus' waist rolling his hips up to get some forms of friction. Magnus loving the feeling of Alec hard member rubbing his ass, he grinds down meeting Alec halfway. Both moan loudly, not caring who hears them.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me, baby. I've waited years to do this and now that we're here, I can't wait any longer." Alec says gripping Magnus' ass and slamming him down on his dick.  
"Fuck!" Magnus hissed. Loving the rough side of Alexander.  
Alec flips them over so he's on top of Magnus, he leans down to kiss his lover once more before getting off the bed to pull his boxers off along with Magnus'. When Magnus' dick sprung free leaking precum, Alec's eyes darken, licking his lips as he walked to the bedside table to pull out what they needed.

Alec re-attached his lips to Magnus' neck, biting down and sucking hard. Magnus moaned tangling his fingers in his lover's hair, tugging harshly. That gesture made Alec moan, and grip Magnus' assume hard. _'Damn this is so hot'_ Magnus thought to himself.  
Never in a million years would he think Alexander has a rough kink but he damn sure wasn't complaining about it. He likes it rough as well, but the partners he had wanted to be gentle when Magnus needed to be funded hard, and now it was going to happen.  
 _'THANK THE ANGELS!'_ He screams in his mind.

Alec growled as he continued to mark Magnus' neck and chest.  
"Come here now!" Magnus says harshly, pulling Alec's face to his. Alec's mouth opened inviting Magnus' tongue. Magnus took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Alec's mouth again, and Alec wrapped his lips around his lover's tongue, sucking on it hard. Moaning as he tastes Magnus' scent. He was amazing and it made him even harder.

Alec pushed Magnus back on the bed and hovered above him smirking as he bent down and began nibbling Magnus' nipples. Sucking hard wanting to give Magnus the best rough sex experience he could never have with anyone else.  
"I'm going to ride you so funding hard you're going to scream my name and I'm not going to stop even after you came. No, I'm going to ride you until the condom is so full of your cum, it explodes. I hope you have good stamina, I can go for hours."  
Magnus' breath hitched as Alec whispered sultrily in his ears. Damn, he wanted that so bad. He knew he was in at the time of his life tonight.

"Fuck! Shit, yes! Ride me, baby!" Magnus moans as Alec takes the head of his cock into his mouth. Arching off the bed, as he downs him in one go.  
"HOLY SHIT! ALEXANDER!"  
Alec smirked around Magnus cock, looking up at him with list hooded eyes. Magnus never thought he saw anything more beautiful.  
Magnus rolled his hips, grabbing Alec my the head and fucking his throat. Alec took it like a champ, not gagging what so ever.  
Magnus' moans were long, drown out and throaty. When Alec paused to swirl his tongue around the head, he lost it fully.  
"Do that again, shit that felt amazing baby!"  
Alec obeyed sacking harder this time and wrapping his fingers around Magnus' thick cock.  
Alec began a rhythm of sucking and licking Magnus' head and jacking of the rest of him at the same time.

Alec pulled off of him with a 'pop' and gazed at his lover leaked more precum, it was dripping down the side, but Alec couldn't have that, he extended his tongue and slowly licked up the fluid and moaned at the taste, staring into Magnus' wide eyes at the same time.  
Alec grabbed the bottle of lube and poured it on his fingers. He readjusted himself above Magnus and pushed one finger inside himself.  
Magnus watched as Alec prep himself, and boy was he even harder than before. The sight was beautiful, and Magnus wanted to feel his lover so bad.

Alec was a moan shivering mess as he kept hitting his prostate dead on while preparing himself for what's to come. Alec rolled the condom on Magnus and then lowered himself down gently, but fast.  
Magnus nearly doubled over, the pleasure was so great and unexpected. The want and desire were high, and once Magnus was fully inside of Alec it tripled.  
Alec began riding Magnus so hard, Magnus had to hold onto the headboard.

Magnus was losing his mind at how hard Alec was riding him. Moans, skin slapping, pants, headboard slamming against the wall was all you heard in the room. But they won't complain, they were enjoying it.  
Magnus gripped Alec's hips slamming him down even harder.  
"Fuck Yes baby!" Alec screams out. "Smack my ass baby, Yes! Just like that! Oh, my GOD, YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"Alec, I'm...I'm gonna cum." Magnus begins to shudder, but Alec speeds up more and started riding just the head of Magnus' cock. That was all it took for Magnus to shoot his load inside of Alec.  
And keeping to his word, Alec road him again until Magnus burst with cum leaking from the condom onto the bed.  
The best sex of his life Magnus said to himself. They took a break, and then it was Magnus' turn to take control, and boy did he.

End of Flashback

Smiling to himself, and looking down seeing his boyfriend asleep on his chest, made him feel at home. That's what Magnus was to him. Home.  
Alec kissed Magnus' forehead, and slowly got out of the bed. Magnus whined grabbing Alec's wrist, not wanting him to get out of bed.  
"Where are you going?" Magnus asked still asleep.

"I need to get ready for work, Maia and Jordan should be there already with Lydia getting ready to start baking. We have a thousand desserts to make and that's going to take all day." Alec answers him cooing as Magnus scrunched his nose a bit.  
"But we just went to bed Alexander, surely you can wait until 7 to go in." Magnus pleads wanting Alec to lay back beside him. Alec chuckles and shakes his head, leaning down to peck Magnus' lips once more.  
"I can't do that baby, but you can sleep as long as you would like. My clothes are at your disposal, but I really must go, or I'll never hear the end of it from Maia. She's like both of our mom's put together and mixed with Clary and Izzy in one."

Magnus looks at him wide shocked worried eyes. "So she's hell then?" Magnus sighs. "Fine I guess I have no choice but to let you go, but I'll be over to bring you breakfast alright?"

Alec smiles and nods. "I wouldn't have it any other way baby. I'll make sure I have pastries ready for you can take them to those two idiots you work with, I wouldn't want to upset them anymore." Alec rolls his eyes and Magnus laughs and then pulls him in for another kiss before he falls back to sleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Alec watches as Magnus lays on his side on the bed, and wraps himself tightly in the duvet as a breeze from the fan made his body shudder. Alec didn't want to leave his baby, but he had work to do, and it was going to be an all-day process.  
He kisses Magnus' forehead one last time and makes his way towards his bathroom. Once inside he showers quickly, careful not to hurt the tender areas.  
They got rough last night, but Alec felt looser than he has in years. Granted he's only had sex four times with one person. But damn he should've waited for Magnus because when they made love it was mind-blowing, and felt like the earth stood still. He was amazing!  
Shaking his head from his thoughts, he finished washing his body and hair and got ready for the day.

Today he was wearing some red skinny jeans, white long sleeve undershirt, and his black chef jacket with his black and red combat boots. A red, black, and white NY Yankee hat.  
Satisfied with his appearance, he took a picture of himself and posted it on his Instagram page. Normally he only uploads some pictures or videos of his work, but never of himself and today, that's going to change.  
Once the picture was posted, he grabbed his wallet, and backpack, leaving his keys on the bedside table so Magnus could lock the door when he leaves.  
He made a mental note to get some more keys made so he could give them to his family in case of emergencies, and one to Magnus for whenever he wants to come over.

With one last look time his sleeping boyfriend, Alexander was out the door and ready for a day of baking

 **Sorry any mistakes...**

 **Sorry if this chapter sucked..**


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus woke up at 7:30 in the morning feeling relaxed and refreshed. He can't recall a time where he's woken up with a smile on his face.  
That's was all thanks to his boyfriend Alexander Lightwood and the night they had. His body was still sore whenever he moved, but sore for the right reasons.  
Sighing Magnus sat up on the bed and looked around the room. His and Alec's clothes were thrown around the room, along with the many boxes that are in the room waiting to be unpacked.  
Probably he could help Alec get unpacked later, but for now, he was running late for work. He needed to shower quickly, style his hair (hoping Alec has hair gel) and get dressed. He had no makeup with him so he opted for going natural today.  
Alec loved when he didn't wear makeup so he would surprise him and his customers. They've never seen him without makeup or even eyeliner. Shrugging at the thought, they would just have to get used go it for today or whenever he doesn't feel like putting it on.

Alec had extra toothbrushes in his bathroom drawer (thank God) so he could brush his teeth. He couldn't greet his customers with puppy breath now, could he?  
After brushing his teeth, Magnus made his way to Alec's closet and see what he was going to steal for the day.  
Remembering that Alec said he had clothes for everyone in his closet. Magnus looked for his bag of close with his name on it and smiled. He had the biggest bag out of Simon and Jace (making sure to throw that in their faces today) as it should be.  
He pulled out some black skinny jeans, and a thin black long sleeve shirt with buttons on the front. He opted to go without jewelry today because wearing jewelry in the kitchen is dangerous anything could happen. An earring could fall into someone's food, or a necklace could get stuck in a pan while cooking.  
After he was done rolling the sleeves up on his shirt, he needed some socks, so he took some of Alec' like he did with the boxers.  
He put on his black boots from yesterday, then grabbed his phone, keys and Alec's keys (so he could lock the door) and then made his way to his cafe.  
He could see Raphael and Ragnor setting up the tables outside the cafe, and could smell the aroma of the bakery as he neared the establishment.

"Hey, do you think we'll get some goodies from Alec if we ask nicely?" Ragnor asks when Magnus steps in front of the two men. Ragnor looks him up and down and smirks. "Well, it looks like someone had a good fuck last night. How was it?"

Raphael laughs shaking his head at his boyfriend. But was also wanted to know the answer. Magnus rolled his eyes but smirked and shrugged, not giving them an answer.  
Both men frowned but respected his privacy. They didn't need to know that Alec road him hard as fuck last night and milked him until he was dry.  
No, he wanted to keep that to himself. Smiling he walks into the cafe and writes down the chef's special for the day, then works on his lover's breakfast he promised him.

"Ahhh, so it must have been that good, since you're cooking him breakfast," Raphael says while joining Magnus in the kitchen making their first customer of the day's breakfast sandwich.  
Magnus ignored him and continued to make Alec and his friend breakfast. He decided to make all Belgium waffles, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. He placed the food in takeaway containers and placed them all inside of a bag with cutlery(plastic), straws and orange juice.  
"Well I shall return soon, and if you'll are mature enough, I might just ask for his famous pastries, but that's only if both of you behave." Magnus can be them both a stern look before walking out of the cafe.  
He couldn't be that long because they normally have a huge breakfast rush in the mornings.

He walked up to the bakery's door and opened it. Alec says he leaves it open for us to come inside if he needs him. They had the music blasting in the kitchen as he walked closer he could see glimpses of cupcakes, all sorts of cakes, parfaits, etcetera.  
It all looked so damn good Magnus wanted to eat them all, but he knew that he couldn't.  
So instead he turned the music down, and four eyes were on him in an instant. Magnus caught Alec's eye and smiled brightly. Alec returned the smile and walked over to him and kissing him in greeting.

"I would bug you but my hands are covered in flour and dough." Alec mutters out an "I love you" before introducing Magnus to the new faces there.  
"Maia, Jordan this is Magnus Bane my boyfriend, and the owner of the cafe next door. Magnus this is Maia and Jordan the ones I was telling you about this morning."  
Magnus greeted each of them, but Maia's eyes lingered on his for a bit longer before she walks over to him with a glare. Not used to that treatment in years, Magnus raised his eyebrow matching her glare with one of his own.

"Uh, I like this one AL, he isn't afraid of me and has a fantastic fashion sense, I approve- though after years of torment he better be worth it. I couldn't stand to go listen to you bitch and complain any longer. Now, Magnus, I'm not going to give you the talk because I'm dog shit tired, but I'll give you the basics. Hurt him and I'll make sure your family is looking for your remains all over the 50 states. Got it?"

Magnus gulped and nodded.

"Crystal," Magnus says nonchalantly and rolled his eyes holding no heat behind the gesture. "Now that's out of the way, I come bearing food like I promised my honey this morning." Magnus hands Alec the bag of food.  
"Thank you, Mags. You look beautiful by the way, also I baked some pastry for those two idiots, but you better take them before the vacuum cleaners come and eat them all.

"They have their own damn kitchen, so I'm not understanding why they have to eat up your delicious pastries before we can even get one. You should give them some pointers so they can stay away. Oh, and thank you, darling, I'm trying something new." Magnus winks.

Alec chuckles and kisses Magnus glossy lips. "I can't do that baby. They would steal all of my customers away." Alec says giggling as Magnus gives him Eskimo kisses.

"Ick at least do that out the kitchen so I wouldn't have to see my boss being too adorable for me to pick on later... Actually no, please continue I need ammo to tease him with for the remainder of the day." Maia says watching them with big eyes and Cheshire cat smile.

Alec huffs and rolls his eyes. "Maia stop being a creep, and eat your breakfast before you make poor Jordan jealous."  
Jordan went to open his mouth, but Alec stooped him before he even said a word. "Don't you even think about it. When Simon gets here, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to take you in and annoy Jace all damn day. I don't have the patience for the two of you."  
Magnus elbows Alec in the stomach telling him to stop being mean. But when Jordan started speaking Magnus understood why Alec told him to shut his mouth. The boy could literally out ramble Simon. Magnus states at him amazed before Alec pushed him gently and laughed.

"Okay, come by for lunch please oh and Lydia or Maia make sure he eats that whole plate, please. I know how he gets when he's working."

The ladies nod. "Don't worry chief, we know how to handle Mr. Stubborn over there," Lydia says.  
Alec narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing. Having four sisters is a damn pain. (Izzy, Clary, Lydia, and Maia) He thinks to himself.  
Magnus smiles and kisses Alec goodbye. As he makes it to the front door he hears Alec call out to him.  
"Raj is coming today, so he will be joining us for lunch, and then we can get started on the plan."

"Sounds good. See you at lunchtime darling! I love you!" Magnus says in a sing-song voice.

"I love you too! Later Mags!"

When Magnus exits the Bakery he sees a line coming from his cafe. He silently curses and quickly made his way to the cafe to help get the morning rush out as fast as possible.  
On his way inside, his customers greeted him like they usually do. He greets back and pulls out a pen and pad taking the orders outside so their food would be done by the time they make it inside the door.  
Magnus forgot about everything else and went into chef mode

 **Sorry for any mistakes... and also if the chapter sucks, I apologize. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two words... "Writer's Block."**

 **Sorry if this chapter sucks... I tried my best to get out of this funk.**

"Welcome to Bane's Cafe would you like to try the Chef special?" Raphael asks Alec and his co-workers.

"I know what the chef's special tastes like, thank you," Alec says winking at Raphael who brightens up at hearing any sort of details about his friend's sex life. (Minx)  
"Finally! I can't get Magnus to tell us anything, but now that you hear maybe you could give me the juicy details." Raphael said with wide eyes. Alec nods then smirks mischievously.  
"Sure, I have a video showing everything, would you like to see it?" He asked waving his phone in the air. Raphael snatched the phone from Alec trying to see the video, but his phone was locked.  
"It's locked!"

"No shit, did you really expect for me to show you what we did last night? I wouldn't even tell Maia or Lydia let alone the freaking duo interrogators Clizzy.  
Plus, I don't have a recording of anything, just some pictures of us kissing in bed which you're more than welcome to see those nosy."  
Everyone laughs at the table when Raphael huffed walking off ranting in Spanish saying Alec wasn't his favorite anymore. Magnus soon came out the kitchen with a confused expression, but that changed the minute his eyes landed on his boyfriends.  
"Good afternoon darling," Magnus leans down to kiss Alec's awaiting lips. They heard the sound of a camera going off, and turned in the direction with sour expressions. Raj rolled his eyes nonchalantly at them both and shrugged.  
"What? Do you want to get the bitch or not? We have a lot of work to do before my magazine is released on so it's best if we get started now, and seeing as there aren't any photos of the both of you together, I'd say we should get started today, but after lunch, I'm starving.  
"Of course, what would you all like to order?" Magnus took down their orders. Before leaving he kissed Alec once more than disappeared into the kitchen to start their meals.

After having lunch at Magnus cafe, Raj immediately went into revenge mode. He pulled both Alec and Magnus away from their business and started taking photos of the two.  
Raj enlisted Izzy and Clary to help out with wardrobe and hair and makeup when they walked into the cafe for lunch. Of course, they were ecstatic about rummaging through both Alec and Magnus closets.  
The first location was in the park a few blocks away. Raj told them to just act natural, it wasn't hard because they were so in-tuned with one another, they hardly pained anyone else any attention. Like they always do when they're together. A couple of pictures of them hugging, and kissing, and looking into each other's eyes, then it was on to the next location.

Their next location was at Magnus' house on the balcony with glasses filled with wine, cuddles, and kisses. It was so intimate and gentle That it made the trip jealous being around them. Which was good because that's what they were going for, anything that would make Camille come out from hiding.  
They took a break from taking pictures and started their interview for Raj's magazine. While Clary and Izzy went to get them food before their next shots.  
Raj asked them simple questions at first, then he got to the real stuff about Magnus past and his accomplishments.  
Magnus hesitated at first, but once he started, he couldn't stop and thank the Angels Raj recorded the conversation on his phone so he could plug it up to his laptop and every word would appear in a text.  
When Magnus was finished explaining his story, Raj was even more pissed at the she-devil. He wanted to take this bitch down and make sure she's locked away for good.  
Raj asked them to change into their chef outfits and pose for a few pictures inside of Magnus' kitchen since Alec's wasn't done yet.

While waiting for Clizzy to get back, Raj showed them a few pictures they should post on their social media accounts, and make a few Instagram videos of each other being sappy. Raj low key loved the couple and wished he could have a love like there's but he'll wait for his true love to come into his life. He's in no rush to force someone to love him.  
Clizzy finally showed up and brought Chinese food for them all, while going over their next outfit choice to finish off the day. Magnus would wear a dark vest, black skinny jeans with a print at the bottom, a printed dress shirt with a scarf, rings, and bracelets.  
Alec would wear black jeans, dark grey/green-ish greenshirt, combat boots and a black jacket to finish the look. For this shot Raj wants the pictures to resemble a photo booth strip, but also have the pictures uploaded separately.  
They finished their dinner and got to work. A few shots of them being cute and lovey-dovey, the rest just went out the window. They posed smiling and making crazy faces, or in the middle of a laugh.  
Izzy recorded them behind the scenes acting a straight damn fool, but it was worth it in the end.  
The trio laughed so loud when Magnus made a face when Alec was trying go miss up his hair, and all Alec smiled and ignored his boyfriend's pleading cry.

When they finished it was close to 9 pm and they were exhausted but in a good way. Their plans were finally coming together, and both Alec and Magnus couldn't be happier.  
"Thank you so much for doing this Raj, I owe you one. Just let me know how much I owe you and I will head to the bank in the morning. Or should I wait until you're done taking the pictures of the opening?" Alec asked his friend while they were straightening up Magnus' living room.  
Raj rolled his eyes with no heat behind the gesture. "You know I like to be a professional, so I will get my payment once I'm done with making you look good as always, not that I have to so a lot. Everything you do is adorable, but don't tell Magnus I said that." He chuckled.

"Oh, Magnus heard you. What are you trying to steal him from me already Raj? Geez, I just got him back!" Magnus says in a playful manner. He knew neither one of them were attracted to one another, Magnus just wanted to have a little fun picking on his boyfriend like the good old days.

Alec and Raj burst out laughing.

"Dear God are you nuts?! That's like asking Alec to date his sister, ick! No thanks, he's all yours! Plus he isn't my type anyway, but I can still call him cute. He's like an adorable puppy, with his big eyes, especially when he gets upset or sad. You know what I'm talking about." Raj's says to Magnus while he's packing his camera equipment.

Magnus nods. "Oh, it's just the cutest when he makes his pouty face when he narrows his eyes at you and his lips do that adorable line." Magnus smiles and kisses Alec's lips in a chaste kiss.  
"I hate both of you, I just want you'll to know that," Alec mutters as he walks away heading into Magnus bedroom leaving Raj and Magnus to their banter while he explores his lover's bedroom and things.

After a while, Raj, Izzy, and Clary leaves for the night but promises to stop by both of their jobs to say hello before heading into their own office. Magnus and Alec walked Raj out to his car making plans for the next few days before the magazine comes out.  
Alec pulled Magnus back inside the house for some much-needed lovemaking to end the night before the grand opening in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait. All stories will be uploaded once a week now. Thank you for being patient with me.**

It seems like the Gods were on their side this morning because Luke stopped by the bakery before it even opened and informed Alec that Camille was spotted getting off the plane the previous night and is stopping by the bakery to try and ruin Alec's grand opening by causing a scene.  
She doesn't like that Alec and Magnus are in the same state let alone their businesses are right next to each other. No, she couldn't have that according to the text messages she sent one of her spies that was caught driving drunk trying to tail them yesterday while they had their many photoshoots.

Luke informed them that with the kind of phone She used to send messages back and forth to her many followers they were able to triangulate her location along with hack into her phone remotely and got all the plans and schemes her and her father have done over the years.  
For them being con artists, they sure were dumb. You aren't supposed to keep the phone you did business with for years. No, you're supposed to get rid of it and get a shit ton of burner phones so you could just trash them when someone called. Idiots. But that's what happens when people drop out of high school and don't further their education or better yet, watch tv shows about con artists (leverage) I mean they basically tell and tell you how to do everything.

Luke was excited, Alec could tell by the huge grin plastered on his face. Alec hopped the planned goes off without a hitch because Luke has been working on this case for years it would seem with his boyfriend and with his coming back, things could finally go into place and they could be free of the she-devil and Magnus could live his life the way he wants it to. Participate in competitions held by his own shows and become the next _Iron Chef of America_ like he deserves. Yes, this plan needs to go smoothly.

"We have all of their contacts and were working on getting warrants for their arrests right now. We are taking them all down." Luke said sternly. "They've gotten away with too much by ruining peoples lives. We have enough to put them away for the rest of their lives. Plus the kicker is that we arrested Andre while he was trying to pull a heist in Boston with one of our undercovers. We had to keep it quiet so Camille wouldn't suspect anything wrong and hop on the next flight out of town." Luke finished by biting into his lemon poppyseed muffin, moaning at the texture and way it melted into his mouth.

Alec and co laughed as they began setting up the bakery around Luke as he ate his breakfast in peace. Pulling the papers from the windows and sign showing the bakery's name in IMPACT font "Lightwood's Bakery" in maroon the same color as the uniform and tables. Raj's was their taking pictures of and sampling the pastries like always. Gods, it was like having another Simon or Jace around.

Magnus showed up an hour later just as the crew was placing the pastries inside the display cases. It looked amazing and made his mouth water by looking at all the different types of cookies, puff pastries, cupcakes, cakes, etcetera. Magnus could how much Alec was taught in France just by looking at the different types of the yummy goodness. Magnus wanted to try everything and he damn sure was going to make sure he gets boxes to go before he goes home later that day.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep? Sorry for leaving this morning, but as you can tell we have a lot of work to do." Alec says greeting Magnus with a chaste kiss. Magnus whined and pulled Alec in for another kiss before letting him get back to work. Raj took loads of pictures of them kissing so they could post it on their social media accounts. The ones they posted last night went freaking viral because of all of Alec's loyal followers along with Magnus coming out to the world by putting his TV shows in his bio. Making all the food lovers go nuts, even a few of his regulars that came to his cafe every day were sending him tons of messages asking him to explain.

Magnus smiled and said a magazine would be out later this week for them to read all about him and his many jobs behind the scenes. Then making sure to tell them the stores they could purchase them if they wanted to. "Newsstand or at _Jimon's Coffee Shop_."

Magnus waved his hand dismissing Alec's apology because it wasn't needed. "None of that dear, I knew you had a busy day ahead of you, I would never hold it against you. Now put me to work so I can help you get things done before you open the doors."  
Maia chuckled and pulled him into the back to wash his hands along with Luke who protested the entire time. Maia wasn't having any of it. "You want to eat, you work! That's how things are, so get your ass in the kitchen and help us put everything in the display case. Its a lot so let's get started."  
Alec rolled his eyes at his best friend but stealing a kiss from Magnus before getting back to work.

While they worked Luke filled everyone in on the news of Camille and Andre. Maia, Lydia, and Raj each let out a "Thank fuck for that" making the trio (Alec, Luke, and Magnus) stare at them like they were crazy. Lydia was the first one to break, not caring about hurting anyone's feels.  
"Look I love you both but this bitch needs to die quickly so you two can get married and have babies without a ginormous pain in the ass bothering you all the time. I for one would like to see the two of you take over the food industry side by side single-handedly and watch all of your haters fall at your feet and kiss your asses so they could get back on top." The last sentence she made sure to stare Alec in the eyes daring him to say otherwise. Maia, Jordan, and Raj were all nodding and Magnus felt left out because he didn't know the _"Tea"_ and he wanted a sip. So he asked. Duh!

"What are you all talking about and why am I the last to know about it?" He asked looking at the four of them with a confused expression. Alec sighed walking back into the kitchen to grab another batch of donuts for the display case before answering his adorably confused boyfriend.

"They're talking about my ex Sebastian. Basically, he just dated me so he could get closer to my uncles to jump-start his career as a pastry chef before I got the chance. So he stole my spot working under my uncle Gabriel the first chance he got and after Gabriel sent him to Rome to further his talents he told m that I would never make it as a chef in Paris, and I would never get anywhere. Then when he went on _"Ultimate Cake Wars"_ in Paris and won h blasted me on social media trying to destroy my reputation and confidence so I wouldn't get the recognition I deserve, but what he didn't know was that he was actually helping my career by dropping my name in every interview and magazine.

So when he found out I was becoming a bigger star than he has and to prove it to the world he has challenged me in " _Ultimate Cake Wars"_ here in America to see if he could beat me and take everything I earned away from me. The network loved the drama so of course, they set it up and made sure that it would be a live show so everyone could see and hear what goes on behind the cameras. I have to fly to LA to shoot a few BTS for the interview then they will come and film the bakery and get some interviews from my customers you know how the food network is you practically own it. My uncles are both _"Executive Chefs and Pastry Chefs"_ and Sebastian was doing so much and giving them a bad rep making them drop him from their program and not associating with him."

When Alec explaining his story, Magnus and Luke was staring at him slacked jawed. They couldn't believe someone would use Alec like that, it made their blood boil with rage.  
"Can people attend this event?" Magnus asked after he recovered. Getting the nod from Alec, he smiled and made sure to clear his schedule for that week so he could beat Sebastian's ass on live television, consequences be damned. After talking about Alec's story a little more and making sure everything was in place for Camille it was time to open the doors for the grand opening of the bakery.

 _To be continued..._

 **I know, I'm a asshole for cutting the story off like that right? Shame. lol see you next week!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Brace yourselves for the ending... This is the longest chapter, I hope you are happy!**

The grand opening was a huge turnout. More than have of New York turned up at the "Lightwood's Bakery" grand opening and Alec couldn't have been happier. Of course, if anyone else sold items on their menu for half the price, they would have a huge turn out as well. But this was only a one-time thing. Well maybe not, surely he would have holiday specials like any other bakery or they would have sports deals for Football, basketball, hockey, baseball, etcetera. But for now, he was content with the first turn out.

Two dozen of Alec's close friends that are Chefs flew in to support him and make a couple of jokes. Bobby Flay, a Chef Alec trained under while shooting his show surprised Alec by flying in to support him. That almost brought tears to his eyes. Seeing all of the people he trained under, come and support him. Showed just him how much love they had for him, and he was forever grateful.

Gabriel and Gideon made an appearance and tried to take over their nephew's business, but it was all in good fun. The customers were having a ball and didn't mind waiting in line to try Alec's many pastries and sweet treats. Many customers bought three dozen boxes of cupcakes and donuts. They went nuts for the caramel coffee crunch, cookies and cream, and strawberry cheesecake cupcakes. The first customers loved their breakfast menu; Saying they would show up every morning to grab a quick breakfast before heading to work or school since it was on the way to the city.

The children's menus were a success as well. Alec did an amazing job of decorating unicorn, minions, cookie monster, Mickey and Minnie mouse, mermaid, and sports cupcakes. Horse, butterflies, cars, mermaid, paw patrol shaped cookies. Character shaped donuts, along with different mini cakes. The parents praised Alec and staff for that and promised to spread the word about his bakery to their friends and all over their social media pages. Alec thanked them for that. The more people found out about his bakery the better. They wanted to book the bakery for up and coming birthday parties, and Alec was happy to oblige and set up meetings. He sent them to see Lydia. She was the Art Director, along with being one of the best cake sculptors in all of Paris.

Maia was surprised because she didn't think they would like the caramel toffee crunch cupcake, but they did. Even the Nutella puff pastry was on the customer's favorites and was selling quickly. The display cases were getting pretty low, and they weren't even halfway through with the line. They needed more, fast, and thanks to a good prep days before, they had enough in the fridge to just push the cart into the huge oven that rotates so the pastries would get cooked evenly. Jordan was doing his thing in the kitchen while Maia refilled the display couple commanded the kitchen while Lydia and Alec worked the front.

They would switch every now and then when Alec and Lydia's expertise was needed. Korra and Maryse showed up to help them get the customers out quickly by taking over the cash registers.

"You know we could do that right? You didn't half to push us out of the way moms." Alec said lovingly, but glaring at the two women that pushed them out of the way like it was their business and Alec and Lydia weren't doing so great getting the customers out quick enough. Maryse rolled her eyes, then smirked. "Oh shut up Alec and let us help. You have a line wrapped around the block, and what I can see." She looked around seeing Lydia, Maia, and Jordan refilling the display cases, while Alec managed the front by himself, so his employees could make more pastries that were selling out like hot cakes. "You could use some help, now go so we can get to work. Oh, and I want a paycheck by the end of the week. I don't work for free dear."

Alec looked exasperated. "I didn't ask you to help! So you won't be getting paid, and never will you Korra. I know what you two are doing and it isn't going to work just for the record."

"Uh huh, whatever you say sweetie. You will pay me off by baking whatever I want. Now get!" Korra said pushing Alec away from the register so she could ring the next customer as Alec ran around getting everyone's orders. Jace, Simon, Izzy, and Clary joined them by asking if he needed any help. Which Alec was grateful for. If his siblings and friends didn't have their own careers, he would've asked them to work for him, instead of hiring 3 more employees that he didn't know or could trust. Lydia and Maia complained that just the four of them were enough to manage the bakery. They weren't onboard with hiring new people as well. "Besides if you and Magnus merge together to make one huge establishment then we would have three extra people that actually know what they are doing. Instead of 3 random people with little to NO experience in a bakery." Maia said to him a couple of nights ago when they spoke on the phone when he called to talk business and about boys.

He voiced that he didn't know if Magnus would be into combining their businesses into one, even if that was their dream growing up. She retorted by saying "How would you know if you don't talk to him Lil' dumb dumb?" by the end of the phone call they were shouting insults at each other but all in good fun. But she was right, he wouldn't know how Magnus feels until he spoke to him about it. Of course, that would be wayyyy, down the line. He wanted his bakery to stand on its own for a year or so before talking to his boyfriend about this, and by that time he prayed that his and Magnus' relationship would be strong enough to take it to the next level. (Marriage)

Breaking out of his thoughts. He told the gang to wash their hands and put on gloves and hair nets before touching anything. They had a ball making fun of one another and making the customers laugh the entire time. Alec booked so many birthdays, bridal showers, anniversaries, baby showers, weddings by the afternoon, he was sure they would be booked for the next two months. He was completely fine with that, not to mention Robert (Alec's father) wanted them to make a cake for his company to celebrate its 20th anniversary. That happened to be next week! Talk about a time crunch. Alec had ideas in his head instantly and needed to write them down before he forgot.

"Excuse me for one second, everyone. My artistic brain cant function properly if I keep my thoughts and ideas locked inside. They are pushing to come out. It wouldn't take but a second." He said as he pushed Lydia out of the way to write everything down on his mind rather quickly but neatly so he would be able to read it later. Lydia was shouting at him in French for being rude. not looking up from writing he apologized, then scolded her about being dramatic which fuled to the fire. Still helping customers Lydia called him the biggest dramatic person she has ever met, which Maia and Jordan joined in on their argument.

Some of the customers laughed at the four of them, clearly understanding what they were saying. Alec switched from French to Spanish to Protualges then back to English. His family was staring at them with slacked jaws, not believing their ears as they heard Alec call his friends a bunch of mean names that shouldn't be repeated, but it was all in good fun. By the end of the argument, the four burst into laughter, turning to the slacked jawed crowd and apologized to them for being unprofessional.

"Jesus. You all are just as bad as Magnus, Raphael, and Ragnor. No wonder you all get along so well." Mrs. Susan said behind the couple in front of her. Alec recognized her instantly. Smirking he walked from behind the counter to give her a hug.  
"Its good to see you again, and I see you brought your family with you. Keeping your promise." He said greeting everyone.

"Of course I keep my promises! Now stop flirting with me and get me some powered donuts please." She says shooing him away so he could get back to work.

Alec walked away muttering under his breath about demanding women. Korra heard him and slapped him on the back of his head. "You know, this is abuse! I will not stand for it! Now you get no baked goods from me." He says sticking out his tongue and jumping out of the way before he could get hit again.

Alec's Chefs buddies went next door to Magnus' cafe to eat and wait for him while he handles his business there. He prayed they would behave and not embarrass him by telling their many stories of Alec's failures in the kitchen. They had plans to celebrate later tonight at Flay's restaurant in Manhattan. Alec also prayed that his friends would snap Magnus in gear and tell him to show his face instead of hiding behind the screen. They knew Magnus as well because a few of them are re-accruing guests on his shows. Hopefully, their advice would give him extra strength, Because Magnus should have his own restaurants, cafes, cooking utensils by now. But Alec understood why, and after today, things were going to change.

*****  
The line died down quickly after 3 hours. It wasn't wrapped around the block anymore, but they still had a packed house. Jace and Simon had to leave to manage the coffee shop. Clary and Izzy left to get lunch with their parents, and Maia and Jordan. It was just Lydia, Raj (but he was still taking pictures and videos of the event), and Alec. Magnus joined them shortly after, greeting a few customers as he walked into the bakery. They kissed in greeting then he joined Alec behind the counter, as while Lydia went into the kitchen to bring out more cupcakes, donuts, and cookies. The children display case was cleaned out completely, only a few items left. Alec brought out the rest in the back in case people wanted to by more, but not a lot because they were closing soon.

He wanted to close early so they could have time to clean and prep for the next day. Magnus had just walked in the back when the bell rang on the door, signaling a new customer. Alec looked around his bakery and seen a few of the undercover police officers sitting at the tables with bags of food, eating and pretending to be a customer like the talked about. Thank God! It was time to get the show started.

Alec nudged his head at Lydia, she nods. Understanding what Alec was telling her. She needed to inform Magnus that She-Devil herself was in the building. Alec kept helping customers, pretending he didn't know she was here. Luke was sitting at a table with his wife Jocelyn and a few undercovers. Their eyes met, and Luke nodded giving Alec the okay to take lead on this mission before they jump into it.

She waited her turn patiently which surprised Alec, normally she would push people out of the way so she could be the center of attention. She was furiously typing away on her phone with a pissed off expression. Alec spoke too soon about her being patient when she made her way to the front, ignoring all the protest she got along the way. Lydia came from the back and gladly walked to the other register to get the customers out of the bakery and out of danger.

Alec apologies to the women he was just speaking with and turns to Camille.

"Camille the woman of the hour. What's up? How are you doing?" Camille's eyes shifted as she took a good look at him. The smugness was replaced by recognition and she smirked like a predator ready to strike.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and seen on social media that a certain wannabe pastry chef opened a bakery right next door to my lover Magnus Bane, and has been seen kissing him. Imagine my surprise when I found out you worked here, now we can't have that now can we?" Seeing Camille smugly smile to herself as she waited and knowing he had the opportunity to wipe out that smile felt just as righteous.

Alec nods not really paying any attention to her as he moves to get the lady's order ready and rung it up. The woman paid, and Alec thanked her for coming before turning back to Camille.

"So are you here to congratulate us on our relationship or are you here to purchase something? Or are you here to know that he's been done with your gold digging ass for years now." He asked nonchalantly.

She went to open her mouth, but Alec stopped her. "I knew the devil had to come for a visit. But sorry we don't sell to your kind. Please have a nice day, and come again." He turns to the next customer and asks. "Hi, welcome what can I get for you?"

Camille was outraged being dismissed by Alec the same person she used to torture in high school. Now he's grown a backbone and has too much sass that she didn't need or have time for. No, she was here to destroy his and Magnus' relationship once again. If she couldn't have Magnus, no one could.

"I will not have you talk to me like this Lightwood! You're going to be out of a job when I get done with you! Sad you haven't made something of yourself when you disappeared after catching first love under me, while I rode him until submission. I loved seeing the heartbroken look on your face when you ran out the room like the little bitch you are."

"Oh honey, if that's what you call riding him into submission, your clearly mistaking. But I could give you a few pointers if you need them," He leaned closer so he was directly in her face, "Because when I rode him, he couldn't get out of the bed to walk to the bathroom, I had him screaming my name so loud the neighbors were banging on the door and walls for us to be quiet. Just like the Trey Songz, they definitely knew my name by the end of the night all the way into the early hours of the morning." He smiled as he saw her red fuming face as he leaned back with a chuckle.

Camille asks to speak to Alec's manager when Alec sass's her. When Alec laughs, she's taken back with his amusement. Alec picks up his bakery phone, and calls his manager. His phone rings and he answered it sarcastically. "Hello, yes this woman is here asking to speak with the manager, what should I tell her?

"Oh you should tell her that we do not sell to gold digging whores, who only fucks rich men to get pregnant and take half of the shit they own. Oh and tell her, the wing that she is wearing doesn't fit her head correctly. It's leaning to the side, oh, and ask her did the balled spot in her hair grow when Izzy snatched it out. Speaking of Izzy, you should call her and let her know Camille's back in town. I'm sure she'll love another round with her, and this time she could actually rip the wig off her head and glue it to her face to match the mustache growing on her upper lip. Have a nice day."

He ends the call staring he in the eyes, not backing down because of the glare she was throwing his way. "Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood the owner of this fine establishment. I can say it a pleasure to meet you, but that would be a lie seeing as your still wearing the same red dress you wore in high school. Honestly sweetie, change up your style, please. Because this" He gestures with his hand at her outfit."Is truly depressing" The Bakery customers, Lydia and Magnus (in the kitchen) burst out laughing, while Camille stands there fuming. Alec matches her glare, daring her to challenge him.

"You'll regret this Lightwood! Mark my words. No on embarrasses me and live afterwords." Alec rolled his eyes, not taking her seriously. She started to speak but Alec wasn't having it. No, she doesn't get to say a word. Not in his building. She doesn't get to bad mouth his relationship with Magnus, not this time or ever again. She doesn't get to walk away knowing that she won.

"No Camille, it's you that's going to regret threatening me. You see, I'm already hipped to the games you play, and as of today, your shenanigans stop right here." The police arrive in front of the bakery, with their guns drawn. Lydia quickly rings the customer's orders and quickly escorted them out of the bakery without Camille even knowing whats going on behind her. She's so pissed with Alec that she forgets to check her surroundings like any good con-artist does.

"You're going to leave Magnus the fuck alone and have your followers stop stalking him. You are fucking demented if you think that you still have a chance with him. Honey move on. He probably wanted you back then, but he saw who you really was and kicked you out of his house naked. No one wants a whore that's been pimped out by her father at 16 years old just so he could get money out of the deal. And the weird part about your story is that you actually love being a slut. Fucking men with a smile on your face then blackmailing them later so you could get money out of it. The more I'm standing here looking at you, the more I want to throw up on your lovely dress to match how dirty your vagina must be. "

"Magnus will never be done with me," She chuckled, a high pitched sound that was all scorn and no humor. In fact downright evil. "Magnus and I are forever. There is no you."

"Well, that's a damn lie isn't it?" Magnus says walking out the back, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. Alec smiles at him before leaning in and kissing him passionately ignoring Camille's angry shrieks. Alec deepened the kiss and Magnus moaned loudly on purpose as he put his all into the kissing the man that was holding him. When they broke apart Camille was staring at them with wide eyes, slacked jawed that turned into a murderous grin, that Magnus wanted to make disappear once and for all. He let Alec reel her in even more than she already was. Wrapping his arms tightly around him then pecking his lips before turning back to the devil wears fake Prada.

"You see Camille, you're wanted in a few states and countries for extortion, and Magnus and I just new when word go out that were not only friends again, but lovers. You just couldn't stay away. You've always been jealous of our relationship. You came between us before by seducing Magnus into having sex with you and abused him mentally for years because he wanted nothing to do with you. Always showing up when he wants to start something new with your hand out thinking you're supposed to get a cut of whatever he makes from his jobs. Well, that ends today. Oh and if you try to call your father and he doesn't answer, well that's because he's in jail as well. It seems you Belcourt's having nothing else better to do other than ruin people lives. You have kids, but then abandon them when they are born because you don't want them, or when you are pregnant you abort them. You're a sick ass psychotic bitch that needs to be put down like the dog you are. Get out of my bakery, the sight of you makes me sick."

Camille was fuming, but they could see the fear she was hiding in her eyes and the way her hand shook. She placed one hand inside her huge bag to stop it from trembling, and the other she let rest of her hip. Her expression was replaced with something else, neither them could read. She looked around the bakery tiring to scope the undercovers out, but they did a good job becoming a chameleon. If Alec didn't know they were undercover cops, he would've thought they were regular people.

Maia, Jordan, Izzy, and Clary walked into the bakery and heading towards the kitchen like they were on a mission looking for something. They pretended like Camille wasn't there. Lydia most of told them what was happening. Alec not liking that his family is in danger, but he didn't remove his eyes from Camille.

She tried to guilt trip Magnus into helping her always playing the innocent role. Magnus looked at her disgusted. "Go fuck yourself, Camille. Have a wonderful time in jail! See you never! I hope you get what you deserve while being locked up. I cant I found you attractive. Ugh, your snake leather cracked lips still haunts me to this day. If you are going to wear that last all day, please at least put on some chapstick so they can m smooth all day, not chapped like fish scales." They saw Luke and the undercovers make their way towards them like they were exiting the building.

"My dear Magnus, I hope you still can joke after this." Before Magnus could ask what she was talking about, three loud gunshots went off hitting Alec in the chest, twice in stomach. Everyone jumped into action, Luke apprehended Camille after noticing her purse had holes on the side. She went down screaming, while Magnus was in shock after seeing his boyfriend hit the floor bleeding out like crazy. Maia, Jordan, Izzy, and Clary ran into the front hearing Magnus scream Alec's name. They fell to their knees each pressing hard on the bullets wounds.

Hearing the shots, Their family and friends ran into the bakery seeing Alec on the floor in a puddle of his blood, barely conscious. Magnus was a mess, but so was Maryse as she ran to her son, shouting his name telling him to stay awake. Paramedics came into the bakery, shouting for everyone to move away so they could work. Asmodeus had to pry Magnus away from Alec's body, screaming for him to let him get back to his baby.

"Please! Let me go, I need to be with him!" Magnus shouts kicking and screaming. It took Robert to help hold him down. They had to re-start Alec's heart. It took them a full minute for them to find a pulse. When they found a faint pulse, they went into overdrive, placing him on a stretcher, oxygen mask on his face, and they rolled him into the ambulance speeding like a bat out of hell to the nearest hospital. With friends and family in tow.

 **Sorry for any mistakes...**

 **Thank you for reading...**

 **I may be late on the next few chapters with me being sick, but I will try my best to upload soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for being late, but I am still sick and getting better. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence. I really hope you all like the chapter... Also I'm working on a Prince Au story. Its going to be a one-shot but I hope you all like it!**

It's been four long got damn hours and Magnus was losing his wits! That psychotic bitch shot his lover not only once but three got damn times! Trying to make sure they won't be together so Magnus could forever be alone and in misery grieving the love of his life like he did the last 5 years when Alec moved to another country.

"Magnus, you know it's against the law to threaten a police officer, especially it's new captain." Luke tried to sound stern, but at the looks, he receives from everyone he shuts his mouth and mumbled an apology. "We didn't know she had a gun. She's never had possession of one before. She must have gotten it from one of her loyal followers. Forensic is running fingerprints as we speak. We'll found out who bought and gave her the gun." Explained Luke.

Magnus was about to protest when Izzy and Maia burst through the hospital waiting room with complete fury. Simon and Jordan ran to their significant others side in a heartbeat, knowing what was about to go down. Izzy was the first to break the silence looking at the Luke with deadly eyes and pointed in his direction. Magnus didn't feel sorry for him at all. He deserves to feel the young Lightwood's wrath.

"You son of a bitch! You have us arrested when my brother's life is hanging in the balance for four got damn hours?!" She began to move closer to Luke but Simon was holding her back, struggling to hold her as she got loose. Jace had to step in and grab his sister from behind holding her tightly as she screamed lines of curses that shouldn't be repeated at Luke.

Maia didn't give a flying fuck though. She walked up to Luke and slapped the dog shit out of him. Jocelyn intervened but Maia didn't back down if anything Jocelyn was next if she didn't move.

"The next time you want to take down another big FBI most wanted, do it on your own with your own goddamn agents! That's what they are for! If you couldn't catch them a few years ago, then turn in your fucking badges and find a job your actually good at...like I don't know GETTING MY BEST FRIEND SHOT! You're lucky we are in the states because if we were in Paris, I could find a ditch and dumb your body into so no one would ever find it for the next 100 years! You said that everything would go smoothly. That you had undercovers following her from the moment she stepped foot off the plane! Well clearly Not! YOU'VE BEEN COMPROMISED! One of your "So call" agents have been working with Camille and Her father for years! Why do you think no one was ever able to get to them. She probably knew this whole thing was a set-up from the jump! And Izzy and I saw the officer take out a spare pair of keys while we were being arrested. We tried shouting at the officers about what was happening, but no one listened to us, giving them the perfect distraction to slip Camille a pair of handcuff keys. Izzy slipped her phone into her pocket while we slapped her around a couple of times. But don't worry we did your job for you. Neither of them got away, when we were released we tracked Izzy's phone to an abandoned warehouse in Brooklyn.

They were in the process of burning down their years of cons, but before the could light it on fire, Izzy and I knocked them out cold. You should go and have a nice conversation with your number two Alaric and a half beaten Camille and make sure they actually go to prison this time! Captain my ass!" Maia snarled and walked away from Luke calling him names in French.

"Oh, and since I got my revenge on both Camille and Alaric, I'm inclined to forgive you for getting big brother shot. But you owe me a trip to the nail salon. I broke a few nails knocking Alaric's teeth out." Said, Izzy, while inspecting her nails. "Oh and when you don't worry about the swollen lips, eyes...well everything. Seeing as we helped you out in a big way, you should let this go. I plead the fifth to everything. I know my rights!" Izzy shouted high-fiving Maia.

He stood there with a shocked expression, and so did everyone else. "What the hell are you waiting for? Are you going to process them or should we do that for you as well?" Izzy shouts. That broke Luke out of his shocking like state. Thanking the two scary young women and running out the hospital. Jocelyn shook her head still flabbergasted hearing the young woman she watched grow up put herself in danger in order to stop her brother's shooter from getting away. Isabelle Lightwood is a force to be reckoned with when her family is at risk. Shaking her head once more, she walked up to both Izzy and Maia and thanked them for their help and also for saving Luke from losing his promotion.

Izzy waved it off, then began asking her if she could draw a few flowers on her nails once she gets them re-done. Only Isabelle Lightwood would ask that a time like this.

A doctor came back and explained that Alec was still in surgery, and to pray. That didn't help any of them when they heard this. No, this made them even more stressed than before. Magnus was so distraught Korra and Asmodeus had to hold him down before he ran through the hospital trying to find his lover and interrupt the surgery.

"Gods above! Alec didn't deserve any of this. No one does. I understand she was jealous of you all's relationship, but why shoot Alec? What has he ever done to her? Besides being the number one person in your life?" Gabriel asked out loud.

Magnus shook his head not knowing how to exactly word anything. He sighed and took deep breaths before telling everyone his story. He told them how she jeopardizes a few of his jobs as a sous chef because he wouldn't take her back, and tried to manipulate him saying he got her pregnant back in high school, but he knew that was a lie because Alec walked in when they were just getting into it. He then went on explaining how she would just pop up when he was speaking with anyone knew, it didn't matter if they were a friend or not, she would destroy their chances at any and everything. As he told his story, he looked at the faces of his friends and family and saw they were pissed just like Alec was the first time he told him.

"Oh Magnus, I'm so sorry this has happened. Why didn't you say anything? We could've done something." Izzy said as she hugged him and cried in his arms.

"What could I say? I mean I went to Luke for fuck sakes, and she escaped then! The only way to catch her was if she saw Alexander and me together. And he came up with that plan so I could finally be rid of the devil that's been on my back for 5 fucking years. And now because of it, he's fighting for his life and it's all my fault." He whispered that last part and tears started running down his gorgeous face.

Maryse immediately moved to his side, kneeling in front of him and taking his head in her hands. "It's not your fault sweetheart. It's no one's fault but Camille's. But now thanks to Alec, Izzy, and Maia. She's finally apprehended and it's going away for a long time. And when Robert and your father get done with her and Andre, no one would even remember their names let alone their faces. Now, you have to be strong for your future husband now, because believe it or not. I want Malec babies and I'll be damned if I don't get my grandchildren."

Magnus looked at her for a minute, then burst out laughing along with everyone else. Brightening everyone's spirit. He was grateful for that because the pain he was feeling right now was slowly killing him.

ANOTHER FOUR HOURS

Some of Alec's chef friends had to leave. They either had to work or they needed to get home to their families, but promised to stop by the next day to check on his progress. Magnus thanked them for coming and for supporting Alec's grand opening. He just prayed that everyone would still want to buy from the bakery now.

Not wanting to think negative. Magnus laid his head down on his mother's lap, eyes open and glued to the operation door where they had taken Alec 8 hours ago. His eyes hand stopped shedding tears, no matter how hard he tried, they just kept on coming. Korra wanted Magnus to get checked out because he was in a shock-like state, and his body was shaking.

Magnus refused to leave, saying he isn't going anywhere until he knew Alexander was going to be alright. Seeing her precious boy look so lost and broken made her heart break into a million pieces seeing him in pain. It was killing her. She prayed to whatever Angel and every God in the heavens to protect Alec and bring him back to them. They just got him back, he couldn't leave them again, she didn't think any of them would be able to handle it again. Not this time.

Jace, Izzy, Lydia, Maia, and Jordan all paced the small corridor, jumping every time a nurse or a doctor would walk out asking them a question about their brothers progress. It was killing them not knowing if he was going to make it or not. No one knew the answer to their questions. Useless ass nurses and doctors. They all thought and mumbled out loud every once and a while.

Magnus jumped from the bench and his mother's lap when the door to the operating room opened and in walked a few of the surgeons. He swayed a little feeling dizzy, exhausted and anxiety take a toll on his body. Asmodeus and Robert came to support him with his arms.

"Alexander? How is he?" Magnus asked the doctors.

One of the doctors placed a hand on Magnus' shoulder. "We got the bullets out, but.."

In unison everyone shouted the same question, making the surgeons jump at the impact of their voices.

"BUT WHAT?!"

"He's alive, be had to have extensive surgery for the internal bleeding and to actually get the bullets out. He was lucky, if any one of the bullets had gone just an inch deeper, it would have lodged in his spine and the either paralyzed him or killed him. His a strong on though. We had to restart his heart twice, and every time it came back stronger than ever. Another bullet hit his artery and he lost too much blood, so for the next twenty-four hours are critical. Anything can happen."

Magnus paled suddenly feeling a cloud of darkness surrounding him. He turned to Maryse silently begging her. Her lips quivering at the lost expression on his face. "There's still a chance right doctor?" She asked turning back to the man she assumed was the head surgeon that operated on her son.

He sighed. "Let's hope for the best, but like I said anything could happen."

"Can..can I see him?" Magnus asked and the doctor nodded.

"He will be in ICU after twenty minutes. Only one of you can see him, but you have to make it quick." He said and left. Maryse wiped her tears and turned to Magnus telling him to go and bring him back.

Jace and Izzy hugged him. "We're right here Magnus, be strong okay? If anyone can bring him back, it's you." Jace said pushing him in the direction of the surgeons.

Entering the room, Magnus breath caught in his throat. Laying on the bed with wires hooked around his body, an oxygen mask covered his face helping him breathe was his darling boyfriend looking awfully pale. He was shirtless with a huge white bandage wrapped around his torso. He could see the dark bruises forming from the bullets and the surgery. It looked crazy painful and he knew Alec was going to have a few scars but that didn't matter to Magnus. No, he just wanted his Alexander back in his arms.

He stared at Alec' sleeping form and the tears fell again. Alec was his better half, his life. He slowly intertwined their fingers, being down, tears dripped from his eyes onto Alec's as he kissed his forehead. He had to grip the bed to keep from falling when he stood back up. The fuzziness was becoming unbearable and so was his anxiety. Taking a deep breath, easing the tightness of his chest.

He ran his fingers through Alec's hair whispering "Come back to me darling. Please come back to me." Nothing happened. He felt dread pool in his chest, unable to the panic attack that was on its way. What if Alec never wakes up? What if he loses the love if his life again? How would he go on without Alec being by his side? He couldn't go another second without seeing those big hazel eyes that he loved so damn much it hurts. He needed to see those pretty sparking pearl teeth as he smiled wide whenever he saw him. He needed to hear his laugh whenever Magnus made a joke or him laughing at his friends and family. More importantly, he just needed his Alexander in his arms.

Taking a step back, he bumped into a tray that held a bunch of medical supplies, but none of that mattered because the black spots he was seeing, and the tightness of his chest was enough to make him pass out, but before he could two nurses reached out for him, having heard the loud crash. Magnus' legs gave out and he landed in their arms panting heavily.

His family ran into the room hearing the loud crash as well. When they saw him in the nurse's arms, they screamed his name. But he was far too gone to register their voices.

The doctor courses him back from his panic attack, then gave him a quick checkup. "He needs rest, his blood pressure is low. He also dehydrated, we need to get him hooked up to an IV and placed into another room."

Magnus shook his head, not wanting to leave his Alexander alone in this room with no one to wake up to. Hell no that wasn't happening. "No! I'm fine, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Magnus, you're clearly exhausted. You haven't stopped crying since everything happened. Your stress levels are through the roof sweetheart, you need to rest. They will take good care of Alec, but you need to take care of yourself as well." Korra says.

Magnus shook his head again, not wanting to leave his boyfriend. Honestly what was with them? "I'm not leaving him! I'm fine!"

"No, you're not!" Korra shouted at his son.

Magnus was staring at Alexander laying on the bed not moving an inch. Whenever someone tried to pull him, he would slap their hands away not even giving them a glance. The doctor stared down at Magnus, knowing that look he saw months man eyes. It's the same look he gave to his wife. Love. Sighing he kneels down beside Magnus and whispered. "How about arrange a bed for you, so you could be near him and also get the rest and treatment you need. How does that sound?" He asked the broken man beside him.

Finally looking up, Magnus nodded and the doctor ordered the two nurses to get another bed and start an IV drip for him. They got to work and helped Magnus into the bed making sure to push it as close as possible to Alec. He passed out as soon as they started his IV. Yup, they sedated his ass.

SIX HOURS LATER...

Alec shifted on the bed, scrunching his nose at the annoying constant beeping sound that resonated in his ears. What the hell is that noise? Where the fuck am I? And why the hell am I in immense pain? Why couldn't I move? He thought to himself. Trying to open his eyes, but they felt like lead. He tried to remember his last memory, he gasped at the flashes of Camille shooting him in the bakery.

Magnus!

His heart started racing a mile a minute, along with that damn annoying ass beeping sound. Seriously, he was going to smash whatever it was just to have a peace of mind. Hearing voices, he opened his eyes. It hurt like fuck. The bright blinding lights gave him a headache instantly. Groaning at the pain, he felt someone placed something cold against his chest and speaking in a soft voice.

He opening his eyes again and was met with the gorgeous eyes of all time. He croaked out "Magnus" then passed out again.

Magnus looked at the doctor worriedly who smiled in return. "He's going to be just fine. Give him a few more hours, he'll come back to you he just needs some rest and the bright lights probably were too much for him to bear, but I will dim the lights just in case he decides to wake up while we aren't in the room. We will come and check on the two of you in another hour or so. Try to get some rest, Magnus. You look like shit, paler than you should be."

He nodded, and let out a breathe of relief.

"Thank You! Thank you for everything you've done for him and myself."

The doctor chuckled then walked out to inform the rest of their family the news of Alec's progress. Magnus laid back down, taking Alec's hand into his and falling back asleep listening to the sound of his lover's heart machine while clutching Alec's hand for dear life.

 **Sorry for any mistakes..**

 **Thank you for reading...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay everyone... Back to uploading once a week. :)**

 **I apologize if this chapter sucks..**

The first thing Alec heard when he woke up was that damn noise again. He heard voices, but he couldn't place who they belonged to. With a raspy/croaky voice he asked: "Could someone please turn off that alarm, it's annoying."

He heard a collective of gasps. Frowning he opened his eyes, but the lights were so bright they hurt. He felt the lights dim and a voice telling him to try and open his eyes. Alec opened his eyes and was met with the faces of his family and friends. He tried to sit up, but as soon as he lifted himself up on his elbows a surge of pain went through him the same time as his family shouted: "DON'T GET UP!"

It startled him and he looked at them like they were crazy, but obliged and laid back down. "Wha... What happened and why is my stomach feels like it's on fire?" He asked wincing at his sore throat and pounding headache.

The doctor was about to answer his question when Magnus spoke first. "Darling, do you remember what happened at your grand opening?"

Alec scrunched up his nose thinking about the events that transpired early that day. His family and the doctor waited patiently for his brain to play catch up. When the relaxation hit, his eyes were wide and he looked down at his torso.

"Camille shot me! How many times?" He asked. Heart monitor going haywire. He was on the brink of a panic attack. But Magnus reacted before anyone else could. Grabbing his lovers hands with his and squeezing tightly.

"Alexander take deep breaths, I'm going to count down from five and every time we hit one, you release your breath and take another one okay?"

Alec nodded in understanding.

"5...4...3...2...1... release. Good job darling, deep breath again. 5...4...3...2...1... Release."

They did the breathing exercises a few more times before Alec hoy a hold of himself and calmed down. The Doctor stepped forward and started to explain what happened. He told him the surgery and how many times his heart stopped, and how they brought him back. Saying that he was fighting to stay alive.

The while time Alec squeezed Magnus' hand tightly, but Magnus didn't mind one bit. In fact, his kissed each of Alec's knuckles to calm him down while he was getting the rundown of how his surgery went and how long his recovery time would be.

"Okay great. Now could you tell me when I will be able to get back to work? I have cakes to make."

Everyone burst out laughing. That just like Alec. Wanting to return back to work, but Magnus knew it would help him recover from this traumatic experience. Everyone knew Alec being in a kitchen would help him tremendously but the doctor said with the stance of his internal wounds he would take some time before he was able to move around a kitchen without someone helping him stand from the pain. He wanted Alec to stay in the hospital for another week just to monitor his progress.

Sighing Alec nodded, but not wanting to be in the hospital anymore then he has to. But he knew it was for the best.

"No sweat boss. We got this. We'll take care of any and everything at the bakery while you recover. Also, we brought you gifts from the locals that dropped by the bakery to thank you for saving their lives by distracting Camille from hurting anyone else." Says Lydia. She walked up to him and kissed his forehead.

"Wait, how... how long was I out?"

Be looked at Magnus who had huge black bags under his swollen bloodshot eyes. He tugged on Magnus' hand getting his attention, asking him with his eyes.

Sighing Magnus answered with a soft whisper. "Two weeks."

Alec looked stunned. He couldn't believe he was asleep for two weeks! What the hell?!

His mother stepped forward after seeing the look on his face. She two had bags under her eyes. Better yet, they all did. It pained him to have his family look like this because of him. He didn't like it one bit.

"Don't you dare Alexander Gideon!" Maryse scolded him. "Don't you dare feel guilty. This was not your fault! So don't even put the thought in your head! If you do I will bop you on the head until you get it out! Now, the doctors put you in a medical coma to help with the healing process and you have held tremendously. They just want to run a few more tests and then you'll be good to go. Now, you going to need help walking because you agent used your lips in a long time, but once you get the hang of it, you'll be good as new. Also, you can make babies again with Magnus. But I have a feeling you two will request for Alec's heart monitor to be turned off for an hour or so. I totally get it. Everyone deserves to have some kinky-"

"MOM!"

"MARYSE!"

"WHAT?!"

Maryse rolled her eyes at her family while Maia, Lydia, Jordan, Raj, Ragnor, and Raphael burst our laughing. "I mean honestly you'll act as if none of you have ever fantasized about having sex in a hospital bed." She turns back to Magnus and whispered "It's amazing! The thrill of being caught has-"

"Omfg! MOM! Mental images that I did not want!" Alec croaked out.

Maryse shrugged nonchalantly, not a care in the world. "Ehh. How do you think you were made? It sure wasn't in the comfort of me and your father's bedroom. I could share stories if you want."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Jace from behind them.

Everyone laughed again until the nurse had to come in and change Alec's gauze pads. She asked for them to leave the room, but Alec wasn't having any of that and neither were his family members. No. He just woke up from being in a medically induced coma for two weeks.

Noticing their resistance she sighed and asked them to move to the other side of the room so she could do her job. When Magnus went to get up, Alec grabbed his hand then hissed at his fast movements. "No Mags, you stay here please."

"Okay, darling, whatever you want," said Magnus. He chose to stand instead of sitting back into the chair. He observed how she changed Alec's bandages and explained how to clean them since he was going to be the main person taking care of his boyfriend. He already spoke to their family about it. They agreed to have different shifts, but they knew Alec would want to be alone sometimes. That's just how Alec was, he needed space to clear his head and recollect himself as he healed.

Alec's bullets wounds were healing nicely but they were still red but just a bit. Alec hissed a few times when she cleaned around the wounds but other than that he took it like a champ. The woman of the group had to turn around, not able to stomach Alec's wounds. Magnus even heard then sniffling. Letting them know that they were crying. Hell even Magnus himself was having trouble watching as the nurse cleaned the wounds. He knew Alec was going to have some gnarly scars, but he would cherish them everytime they made love.

Once she was done, she told him that someone would bring him lunch. Which consisted of liquids. Yay, tasty. Not. Hospital food is always gross and doesn't have flavor. So it's like eating cardboard and drinking piss. Oh well, its all Alec could eat at this time until he gets discharged.

"Hey babes, would it be too much trouble to ask if you could bring me your chicken soup tomorrow? Please, and could you shred the chicken up like you always do please?" Alec asked his boyfriend who in returned smiled brightly before leaning in to kiss his pouting lips.

Along with changing Alec's bandages, the nurse also took out his catheter which hurt like a bitch and Alec squeezed Magnus' hand so hard to try to take away the pain. The men in the room grabbed their crunched and winced like they were able to fill the pain Alec was going through. No, they really couldn't. Now Alec had to use the restroom and he needed help, so Magnus and Robert helped him stand and walk towards the bathroom. Slowly.

Once they arrived Robert let Magnus handle things from there. He didn't want his son to feel uncomfortable, but hell everyone saw his penis when the nurse had to take the damn catheter out, no need to be shy about it now.

"Are you okay darling?"

Alec nodded and smiled. "Yes, I got it from here now."

He did his business and washed his hands before Magnus helped him back to the bed. As he settled his family began talking about any and everything until they left to get lunch so they could all eat with Alec now that he was awake.

 _To be continued..._

Sorry for any mistakes...

Thank you for reading...


	16. Chapter 16

**Izzy and Maia story on how they found Camille and Alaric and beat the shit out of them. Sorry this is just a short chapter, I know many of you wanted an update, so here it is. I've been wanting to finish this chapter for a while now, so I hope you are like it... And you answer your questions no, I will not be updating this story weekly, I'm still working on my others and are nearly done. Please be patient with me. Love you guys lots... I finished writing this and dint have time to edit, so please excuse the mistakes...**

 **Thanks for reading... See you all soon...**

"Something doesn't seem right with that cop. Look at the way Camille is looking at him," Maia whispers to Izzy who nods agreeing with her. "That must be up to something. There's no way she's going to the station. He's going to let her go."

"We need to come up with a plan so one of us can put our phone in his pocket or her purse. Come on, let's rush the two of them." Izzy says as her and maia took off trying to attack Camille. Though it was meant to be for an diversion, the two women wanted to beat the bitch that shot their brother to the ground. Each of them got a good lick in, hitting her in the face. Camille cowered away, screaming in pain. Officers rushed to help with Izzy and Maia, whilst they did that.. Maia slipped her phone in the officers back pocket and Izzy slid her phone into Camille's purse.

One of them are bound to find it, both women were hoping they weren't that smart. What they didn't expect was to be arrested and placed in the back of the police car, heading to the station. What kind of fraggle nackle bullshit was that? Both women voiced their hatred very loudly as they were dragged into the station. Looking around, they noticed Camille wasn't there.

"Hey, I need to make a phone call." Maia says to a female officer. The office rolled her eye nonchalantly at her and turned her back. Ugh, Americans. Maia thought to herself. "Listen you up wanna be cop! Camille is on the run! The office that was supposed to bring her here, is on her payroll! You need to call Luke before she gets away!" The officer glared at Maia telling her to shut up before she puts her in a cell. "Seriously?! What kind of cops are you lot? You're willing to let one of the top criminals go?! I'm yelling you that she's about to flee the country and you want to glare at me like I'm wrong? That's New York finest for you. You are a bunch of clowns! Stupid fucking Americans! I'll be sure to let Luke know none of you helped catch the bitch before she left. No process us so we can go out and do your job for you! Hurry up dumbass time is money!"

Izzy burst out laughing because the rental cop looked as if she was about to bust a vessel in her face how red it was. The entire department were upset with both of them, but it's true what Maia said, they needed to listen to what they were saying. Why do they have to lie? "I hope you all have back up jobs because when we return all of your assets are fired! I'm going to make sure of that! Trust me! I'm a Lightwood, you know we have leeway in the city. Especially when my Uncle is the mayor of this City. I wonder what Uncle Zachariah will say about this tad bit information." Izzy says leaving the police station with Maia rubbing their wrists where the cuffs were tightened in the station.

The women left the cops panicked with fear as they processed Isabelle Lightwood. The Lightwoods were the oldest and richest families in New York, plus Robert and Maryse Lightwood along with the Bane family does a lot of the state. It was going to be bad. Izzy was going to make sure of it. No time to think about that now. They needed to get a phone to track their own phones.

Taking one of the cop cars (Maia hot wired one) Izzy hacked into the system (thanks to Simon and his geek tech talk) pulling up the location of hers and Maia's phones. She found it in a warehouse in Brooklyn. "Punch it Mai, we can't let these fuckers get away. No on our watch. Hit the sirens and let's jet."

"Damn right, let's go. I've always wanted to drive one of these cars. Let's make some noise shall we?" Maia say as she hit the gas taking off out the parking lot. Heads turning as they zoomed past.

"Calling the real NYPD finests. Not the sack of shit inside the station. This is Isabelle Lightwood, I have accommodated one of your vehicles. As this moment Camille Belcourt is free and is trying to flee the country, in order to stop her, my associate and I have tracked her location and her accomplice FBI officer Alaric is in with her and her father. So have the station ready. We'll see you in a bit. Have a great pitiful day." They chuckled zooming through the streets of New York.

They turned the sirens off as they came closer to the warehouse. Maia parked on the side of the street, not wanting to alert either of the two inside the building. Closing the car doors silently, the women made their way inside the building.

* * *

"Hurry up Alaric! We need to find daddy so we can get the hell out of here. Is Roger ready? We need to bust him out before anyone knows he's gone. Oh and make sure Lightwood is dead before boarding the plane. Magnus will be mine whether he likes it or not. God it felt good to shoot that cock blocking ass fag! He's been a real pain in the ass. He stopped me from taking money from the Bane's, it won't happen again. Next I'm going after that stupid bitch Isabelle and that French wench. Have my people follow their every move, I'll come back for them in three months. Make sure no one knows they are dead until I want them to know."

Alaric nodded his head along as he typed rapidly on his phone. "Roger is in root now, your father will be free soon. Our inside team is keeping him company. No one suspects a thing, we that have to give them the go ahead and they will lie saying he needs to be moved. Not to worry, all of your followers have been arrested, but we still have a few in Manhattan. Not to worry. The pilots have the jet fired up and ready to go. Let's get out of here before the suspect I'm gone." Alaric says gathering their escape plans. Camille changed her clothes into some blue high waisted jeans with beige closed toe heels, cream colored shirt with a black jacket to go over it.

It was a cute outfit, bit too bad it was about to get damaged. Both Maia and Issy saw Alaric place his gun into his bag filled with thousands of dollars. Maia found a metal pole lying on one of the many tables and together they made their way over to the two idiots. Izzy punched Camille in the back of the head while Maia smacked Alaric in the back with the pole then in the face. He fell out cold with the force she hit him with. Camille screamed trying to get away from the two attackers.

"Awww, what's the matter Camille? Scared? What was it that she said Maia?" Asked Izzy.

Maia faked thought about Camille's words, "Oh you mean the part where she said she was coming after us and wanted her many sociopaths to follow is around so she could kill us. Bit why wait? We're right here in front of you. Or are you too scared without your gun?" Camille was visibly shaking in fear shouted for Alaric to wake up and help her. The couldn't have that now could they?

No, of course not. As alaric began to wake, izzy punched him a few times in the face so hard it felt as if she broke her knuckle knocking out his front teeth. "You're a monster! How could you beat an unconscious man!" Camille shouted pretending to be scared, she reached for her purse, bit Izzy was quicker, she grabbed the pole from the ground throwing it in Camille's direction, hitting her in the head with the metal pole.

"Oh bitch you're going to pay." Camille growled, "You'll be joining that fag brother of yours in hell." Izzy smirked like an malicious demon.

"Well, you're life is going to be a loving hell because you'll be stuck with my brother and I killing you over and over again for all eternity and there nothing you can do about it." Camille tried to punch Maia, but failed. All hell broke loose after that, both Izzy and Maia tagged team beating thenshit out of camille and Alaric. Revenge was sweet!

Izzy and Maia weren't panting by the time they loaded the two unconscious individuals in the trunk of the car. Thank goodness they were heading to the hospital, they needed a few ice packs for their hands and arms. Fighting was a workout and they were going to be sore in the morning. "We better get to the hospital before were arrested for stealing a cop car. Like will take care of the rest, he owes is that much. Not to mention I need to call my uncle, this is some serious business. The FBI has been compromised. That's not good at all."

Maia nodded in agreement as they drove like a bat out of hell to the hospital Alec was having surgery in.


End file.
